From The Same Apple Tree
by Socks17
Summary: What will happen when Ron and Ginny find out that they are destined for each other?
1. Prologue

The story takes place after the Great War against Lord Voldermort. The new headmaster, Minerva McGonagall declares that the year is to be restarted fresh and that prospective Hogwart students must wait an extra year until they can ask for admittance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This is a budding romance between Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Little do they know that they are about to embark on the greatest adventure that they will ever endure in their young lives.

Ron Weasley/Harry Potter/Hermoine Granger: 17

Ginny Weasley: 16


	2. Setting The Boundaries

*The story sets off at the Burrow, where like all siblings, Ron and Ginny are fighting.*

"Ron, Ginny, come here now," Mrs. Weasley yelled at her two youngest children. Knowing that they were likely in trouble, Ron and Ginny quickly come to their mother, where to their surprise they see their mom and dad with suitcases.

"We got last minute tickets to go on a vacation to what the humans call "Florida", but Bill and Fleur on their honeymoon, Percy is too busy with the Ministry of Magic and George can't leave his shop. Charlie's still stuck in Romania dealing with some dragon that escaped. They're trying to find it, but it's giving them a bloody hard time," explained Arthur. "So that means that you are the man of the house Ron, so protect your sister."

"Do I need to remind you Ron, how many times I have saved your sorry butt," Ginny jokingly said. "Name one time," Ron blurted out before Molly interjected, "Because you two have been arguing a bunch lately, I don't want things getting out of hand, so we put up a shield around our area, so that magic can't be used. And to help settle issues between you two, you must wear these special handcuffs for a whole week, and don't try anything tricky, because we'll know whether or not you've been wearing these 'cuffs."

"But, but, but,…." Ginny and Ron both sputtered out, but Molly was right there to interject, "Don't throw your buts at me, OUR decision is final."

"We'll be back in two weeks time, I expect to see this house in one piece," Molly explained as she was walking out the door.

"Let's get one thing straight, since dad made me in charge, I get to make the rules," Ron explained to his little sister. "I'll listen to you when the Chudley Cannons win the championship," Ginny retorted.

"I'm going to my room to listen to some music, so if you need anything, you know where to find me," Ron told his sister, not really caring what his sister planned on doing. His sister on the other hand knew exactly what she wanted to do, work on her sun tan before she was to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year.

After hearing Ron's door close shut, Ginny slowly went up the stairs bofore coming to her room, she heard a noise coming from Ron's room, but shrugged it off as no more than Ron's futile attempts at singing. She laughed and continued on down the hall towards her room. Once in her room, she shut her door and locked it to make sure that no one would walk in on her even though Ron had his music up loud and no one else was home. Once quite sure that she was secured in her room, she strolled over next to her bed and looked out the window. It seemed like a perfect kind of day to go sunbathing. Sun is shining, cool breeze blowing over the country side and not a peep to be heard and just the gentle soothing sounds of nature.

She walks to her dresser picking out a dark red bikini top and matching bottoms before throwing it on the bed. She grabbed her tank top and pulled it up over her head before throwing it into the dirty pile of clothes that needed to be laundered. She strolled over to the mirror before turning sideways and looking in the mirror. "Wow," was all she could think of as she put up her hands up to her developing breasts. By her estimation, she was due for a new bra in a couple of weeks. The last few months, her breasts had been growing rapidly and were now to the point where she should no longer cup them in her hands. She reached behind to unhook her bra only to reveal her soft, fleshy breasts. She then reached down and unbottoned the top botton on her jean shorts and slid them down her long, slender legs before they rested at her ankles. She kicked them off her ankles without much thinking as to where they were to land. She then slid two fingers into each side of light blue underwear and pulled them down and threw them in the dirty pile where she previously threw her shirt. She spun around and once again took a quick look at the mirror. Noticing that the little bush down below was starting to get a bit long, she made a mental note to at least trim it up while Ron was away or while she was in the shower, whichever came first, but decided that it wouldn't show underneath her bathing suit. "I wonder who I'll like this year," Ginny wondered. Ginny and Harry had broken up after a spell that Voldermort had put on Ginny and Harry wore off. She then put on her swimsuit before scurrying out of the room and back down the stairs.

Once downstairs, she went straight to the closet to grab a towel and some sunscreen to use while she sunbathed to protect her skin from being sunburned. Finding her flower towel she liked and the strawberry flavored sunscreen she loved, she went through the doors and went around to the side of the house where she threw out her blanket before lathering herself with the sunscreen, so that she didn't show up to Hogwarts looking liking a tomato. Once satisfied that she put on enough sun screen that she wasn't going to burn, she layed down on her back on the towel before closing her eyes and listening to the sounds of nature.

Ron for some random reason stood up and took a stroll to his window and looked out at the horizon, which was as beautiful he thought as he had ever remembered it. Then he looked down and saw his sister lying there, but he could help noticing how mature she looked. He noticed how full her breasts had become and how her long slender legs led up to curvy body. "That's my sister, I can't think about her like that," Ron snapped at himself quickly before he went back to lying on his bed and put his headphones back in his ears and dozed off to sleep.

(45 Minutes Later)

After lying around for a while, Ginny decided she wanted to go for a walk, so she ran around front and found that she had left her flip flops at the front door from the day before and quickly threw her feet into them before strolling off into the woods. She walked out into the woods the opposite direction that she was sunbathing, so that way she would know for sure that Ron wouldn't know where she was in case he tried to pull some childish prank on her. After walking a bit ways straight, she came up to a crossing with three different directions. Picking the farthest right one, she took this path. She strolled on for about a mile and a half she figured before coming up to a beautiful lake where she threw her towel down. She remembered this lake, because she did some exploring while Ron and her brothers were away at Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, she decided she was to test the waters. She put her little toe in and was shocked how warm the water was. Before she knew it, she was completely submerged in the water and a few feet out, she was up to her waist with water.

She swam out a ways and swam underwater to get her hair wet and then did a little swimming around. As she swam towards the shore, her swimsuit top became extremely uncomfortable, probably because it was a size or two small. After all, despite her father getting a raise along with a promotion, their family still hadn't gotten a chance to get up to speed with new clothes and the like. Looking around, she made sure that no one was there watching her. Once confident that there was no one around, she sat down in the water and took off her top and threw it to the shore. She swam back towards the middle of the of the lake and did some more swimming for about ten minutes. After those ten minutes, she decided to get out of the water and go and air dry herself off. Not thinking much, she strolled up to to water edge and plopped down on her towel to dry off.

*I know a little bit of a cliff hanger, but I'd love some reviews. I should get the next chapter out by Sunday.*


	3. Living Free and Free To Live

I like the reviews thus far. I had a couple of spelling typos in the last chapter that should be fixed now. Thanks for reminding me that the non-magical beings are called muggles. I completely forgot the word, so I just said humans. Keep the reviews coming. I had a bit more time today to write the next chapter, but the next one likely won't come until at least Sunday. So without further ado, here is Chapter Two: Living Free and Free To Live.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron was standing up next to the family car washing it down when Ginny noticed him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and only had a pair of his swimsuits on his body. She noticed how chiseled his chest had become. "He had been working out," Ginny thought to herelf, "or he used a great spell that I could make the guy I like at school look great." Ginny couldn't help but notice how muscular his arms had become, it seemed like just yesterday he was the scrawny one of the family, much like Percy had been, but he had grown into a man before her own eyes. She walked over behind him hoping that she wouldn't be heard, but just as she was about to reach him, he bent over to clean the tires when she saw his butt sitting there and felt an uncontrollable urge to reach her hand out and feel it. Fighting it, she tried not to think of Ron, but the more she tried to not think of him, the more she got the urge to feel over every little bump on his body from his face to his feet. Giving up on trying to resist this, she reached out and stoked the back of Ron's head where his now curly read hair was. She loves how soft it was, but she continued moving down towards his shoulders where she remaked at how strong his shoulders were. She continued her hands down his arms where his biceps, which at one time had been virtually nonexistant, were now quite noticable. She took her hands off of Ron and stood back for a second taking in all that she had just felt. Realizing that her body still urged for more of Ron, she placed her hands on his back before moving her hands to the front side feeling his chest up and down. Ron hesitated for a moment like he was caught by surprise, but continued on with his washing of the car. Ginny felt like her hands had a mind of their own, felt like they wanted to carress Ron's body, yet her mind was unable to make up a decision. Slowly, her hands slid down his chest onto his tight stomach where her hands felt as close to heaven as they could possibly be. A little more daring, her hands continued down until she reached the tops of Ron's swimsuit. Once there, she proceeded to untie his swimsuit before sinking a couple of fingers into the rim of his suit.

Ginny woke up from her dream. "Wow that was a weird dream," Ginny thought to herself. It took her a second before she realized that she didn't put her top back on before she fell asleep. She looked around, but it was no where to be found. "I know I left it around here somewhere," Ginny thought to herself, "Now where is it?" Frantically, she slung her towel over her shoulders that the towel would cover up her breasts. She searched around the entire lake, but was unable to find where her top was. She didn't have a watch on her, so she couldn't tell what time it was. She looked up towards and the sun and estimated that she had been out there for about a half an hour. She knew if she waited much longer, Ron might come out searching for her and find her topless, so she decided to put the towel over her much like a little kid does whenever they get out of the shower or bathtub. Once satisfied that her top was completely covered, she made her long trek home.

As she came up to her house, it looked as not a mouse was stirring and she opened up the front door. "Ron, Ron, where are you," Ginny yelled to her brother. But there was no answer. She looked around downstairs, but her brother couldn't be found. No music was playing like before, so she jogged up the stairs and came to Ron's door, which was left slightly open. She opened the door a little to get a peak into his room, but her brother wasn't even close to being there, so she pushed the door back like she found it and continued on down to her room. Once in front of her door, she noticed a yellow little sticky note on her door.

Ginny,

I've gone to the city to pick something up for dinner tonight, I won't be back until at least 6:30 and then we'll eat somewhere around 7. Make sure you don't get yourself into too much trouble or we'll both be grounded for a month.

~Ron~

"Yeah, like I can destroy a whole house by myself," Ginny said to herself. She opened her door and walked towards the middle of her room. She stuck her fingers into the side of her swimming suit bottoms and pulled them down. Once off her body, she picked them up and walked towards the bathroom where she put her bottoms in the sink where she proceeded to wash them thoroughly. Once satisfied that her suit was clean, she opened up the door and peared out, but still no one was home. She skipped down the stairs and went out the backdoor and put her bottoms up on the laundry line without thinking much about it. It wasn't until after she had hung up her bottoms did she realize that she was standing outside completely naked, but the cool breeze gliding over her body made her feel warmly like she was bundled up in a blanket making her forget about it. She lied down letting the cool breeze and warm sunshine warm up her body before bouncing back to reality and scrambled back inside and back upstairs before going back into the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and a little of the cold water, so she wouldn't scald herself. Once satisfied with the temperature, she stepped into the shower and stood underneath the shower head and put her face into the water. Remembering the mental note of hers, she grabbed for the shaving cream and her razor. She poured some of the scentless shaving cream over her pubic hairs before finally shaving off her growing pubic hair. Satisfied that she had gotten enough hair cut, she washed out her razor and stuck it back in "her cup." She reached down for her strawberry (favor scent) shampoo and lathered it in her hair. After making sure she got her hair cleaned out enough, she stuck her head back under the water to rinse out all the remaining shampoo. She then reached for her body soap and proceeded to poor a little bit in her hands. She rubber hands together to make sure there were suds and then sat on the built in chair in the shower and started by rubbing her feet clean before moving up her long, slender legs. Once at her hips, she started rubbing her ass in small, circular motions before moving to the front and rubbing down her stomach. Realizing that she was losing the suds in her hands, she grabs her body soap and squirts some more in her hands and starts rubbing her pubic area when she feels a strange sensation building up inside of her. Her eyes close and there she sees Ron much like she did in the dream. She shoots her eyes open and removes her hands from her lower region. She starts rubbing her chests to get it clean, but feels another odd sensation when she rubs over her nipples causing her to softly moan. She finishes scrubbing her body clean and stands underneath the shower head to get all the soap off. Satisfied that she had gotten the soap off, she bends over to turn off the shower head, but she hears a noise after she shuts it off. She opens the curtains enough to peak out, but no one was in the bathroom with her either.  
"Must have been the damn toilet recycling again," Ginny told herself. She reaches over towards the counter for her pink towel and begins to clean her body off starting with her face. Satiesfied that she has dried herself off, she gets out of the shower and wraps her towel around her head like most women do. Realizing that it was the only towel she had, she takes off the towel and tries to put it around her body, but it doesn't cover her up completely. If it is put around her breasts, her but and the like are showing, but if she puts it around her waist her breasts are showing. She decides that she'll make a quick dash to her room without the towel. She opens the door slightly and looks around making sure that no one was around, but she heard and saw nothing. She makes a quick dash to her room before closing the door behind her, but it doesn't close all the way.

Once in her room, she all of a sudden felt a wave of tiredness come over her and decided to lie down on her bed on her back. Feeling the covers up and down her naked body, she slowly drifts in and out of sleep before she grabs the covers and hastily throws it over her body. It doesn't take long for her to drift off to sleep and finds herself fast asleep.

(2 hours later)

Ron strolls up to the house at a quarter to six and opens up the front door, but doesn't hear anything. "Oh, she must still be gone, I'll just put the stuff away," Ront told himself before he stuck his special sauce into the refrigerator. After closing it, he decides to go upstairs and grab his MP3 player and starts up the stairs, but stops just short of his door and notices that the Ginny's door wasn't how he had last seen it, shut. Seeing a little crack in the door, he opens it up and sees his sister sleeping gracefully in her bead with her back towards her. He gets a desire to go and lie down next to his sister, but as soon as he takes two steps into the room, she moans and flips over revealing one of her legs to just below her ass. Realizing that she wasn't properly dressed, he quickly slinks out of the room and tries to close the door as he had found it, but when he went to close it, it started creaking badly. Ginny started groaning in her sleep when the door starts creaking. Ron is afraid of waking up his sister, so he leaves the door as is, but to his dismay the door opens up even more. Ginny flips over onto her back revealing one of her pink, fleshy breasts. Ron stands there mouth agaped and is stunned by how developed his sister has become. In shock, it takes about a ten seconds before Ron realizes that he should leave the area in case Ginny were to wake up. He then runds downstairs and plays some Wizarding Chess. "Ginny, it's time to get up," Ron yells up to his sister after about fourty minutes after Ron's incounter with Ginny's sleeping body. Groggily, Ginny slowly opens up her eyes and realizes that she fell asleep without any clothes on and notices that her door was more open then she remembered leaving it. "Did Ron see me," Ginny begins to ask herself before reassuring herself that Ron wouldn't go that far down the hall. She gets up and decides the weather is too nice to put on a bra, so she grabs one of her T-shirts and slides it over her head. She then grabs one of her many shorts and puts them on completely forgetting about putting on underwear. After putting on her clothes, she comes down the stairs to see dinner ready for her. "What is it," Ginny asks her brother. "It's a surprise," Ron explains to his sister. They both eat it up and Ginny really loves it. "So, what was it," Ginny asks inquisitively. "It was a surprise, I told you," Ron jokingly tells his sister.

After supper, they both plop down on the couch. "Since we have to do that stupid handcuff thing, when should we start it," Ginny asks. "Umm......I have to be over at Seamus's tommorrow and you have to be at Luna's the next day right," Ron asks. "No, Luna is going out of town with her dad," Ginny told Ron. "Okay, why don't we do it after tommorrow. The rest of the night goes down without anything odd going on and Ginny wakes up and finds out that her brother had already left for Seamus's. She decides once again that she wants to sun tan, but decides that since her brother isn't going to be there, she'll go topless. After getting bored of sunbathing, she goes in and goes to her computer, which the family got from Percy, because they shipped too many to the Ministry of Magic. After scrolling around the internet for a while, she comes across an article that peaks her interests. After reading the article and examining the pictures, she closes out of the computer and goes and makes her a sandwich before playing a game of Wizarding Chess herself.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful before finally settling down for the night and beginning her adventure with her brother Ron in the morning.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For some people this might be too vulgar or too descriptive, but it is most important to the plot of the story and this is not suitable for children. It won't get any better, so if you don't like what you have read so far, stay away. Far, far, away.

For all the readers that like the story, reviews are much welcomed. A new chapter should come up maybe later tonight if I'm motivated enough to do it. Sunday or Monday at the absolute latest.

I'll give you guys a small hint. Don't read any further if you don't want to know what it is.

***Spoiler***

Ron and Ginny will begin the handcuff punishment. It is finally Ginny's turn to see what her older brother looks like.

Take it for what it is worth, which isn't much.


	4. The Ties That Bind

So far, I like where my story is heading. This will likely be my last chapter until Sunday or Monday, thank you for Christmas break. As always, I love reviews. I'm debating on whether I want to make this one long series or two stories that are linked together. So in your reviews, let me know what you think I should do. I can go either way. Also, I'm looking for another way to call Ginny's pubic region. I don't want to call it pussy, because that isn't the image I'm trying to paint, if you have any suggestions, let me know.

So let's start on the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny wakes up to the sunlight coming through her room and takes off her nightgown leaving Ginny standing there in just her undewear. She grabs a t-shirt and throws it on along with the shorts she was wearing before. After putting her clothes on, she goes downstairs where she sees Ron sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Shall we start," Ron asks. "Why not," Ginny replies. They slap on the handcuffs and are now stuck with each other for the next seven days. Not much talking goes on for the next fifteen minutes, just eerie quiteness.

"Crap," Ron yells out loud. "What," Ginny asks. "I forgot to take a shower before this happened," Ron tried to explain to his sister. "Crap, neither did I, let's see if we can get this stupid handcuff off," Ginny said. They both try hard to get the cuffs off, but to no avail. After much discussion, they decide now is the best time to take a shower. "How we do this is the question," Ginny proposes. "I say we do it seperately, I'll go first and I'll just hang my arm out of the shower curtain and then when I'm done, you can do the same.

They both walk up the stairs when they enter the bathroom. Ron procees to take off his shirt before instructing his sister to turn around. Ron then pulls down his pants and underwear in one motion. He steps into the shower where the water sweeps over him. It is maybe a minute later before he tells Ginny that "this isn't going to work, I can't reach anything with me attatched to you." "What are we going to do," Ginny asks. After thinking about it for a second, Ron decides, "You're going to have to come in here with me, but you need to face in a differnent direction than me." Ginny quickly agrees and takes off her top revealing her breasts. As Ginny pulls her top over head, Ron gets a quick glimpse of her breasts sitting there in their full glory. Knowing that if he gets caught staring at his sisters breast, who knows what the repercussions are. She then grabs her shorts and pulls them down along with her underwear all in one motion. She steps into the shower and gets under the water to get herself covered in water. "Can I go first Ron," Ginny asks Ron sweetly. "Sure, I don't really care who goes first," Ron replies with his back towards Ginny. With her face in the water, she uses her free hand (the right hand) to run her hands through her hair. Once she thinks it's been doused enough, she asks Ron to grab her strawberry shampoo and starts lathering it into her hair. Instinctively, she turns around puts her back to the shower head and happens to spin Ron around. Ron's eyes had been closed from before and were still closed when he asked, "Why did you spin me around." Ginny responed, "because I need to rinse the soap out of my hair.

Uncontrollably, Ginny looks down and sees the thing hanging between his legs that she had never seen before. "Wow, he is quite endowed," she thought to herself. It had to be at least five inches long she thought. She had a strong desire to reach out and touch it, but thought better of it and went on with cleaning her hair, but still took several looks his penis. Finally, she finished up washing her hair and allowed Ron to wash his hair. They put their hands on each others shoulders, but kept their eyes shut as they shuffled in the shower. Ron, unlike Ginny, was able to wash his hair with just one hand. Once he finished washing his hair, he proceeded onto his body where he grabbed the body soap bottle and poured some into his hands. Not thinking about it, he rubbed his two hands together causing Ginny's hand to rest up against Ron's ass, which made stop for a second before continuing on. "She's just my sister, I really don't care if she touches my ass, loads of people have touched it," Ron thought to himself. Her hand kept brushing up against his body, which made her feel quite warm inside despite not getting any of the warm water running over her. Ron proceeded to rub down his body, but stopped at his penis where he began to wash thoroughly. Ginny, who was now facing Ron's back saw in the mirror that she used for shaving that Ron was stroking his member. Seeing this, she instantly felt the urge to help him with it, but thought better of it. Once Ron finished washing his body, they once again did the shower shuffle so Ginny could wash herself. She could hear him panting softly, trying to cover it up, but it slipped out. Once Ron finished "scrubbing himsself" clean, he rinsed off the soap and let Ginny take her turn. They did the shower shuffle again and Ginny now was given the chance to wash her body. She grabbed her strawberry body soap and poured it into her hands and started rubbing her body. She started up top rubbing her breasts, which caused her nipples to become erect. She playfully played with them for a few seconds before moving down her body towards her womanhood. She rubbed soap all over stomach before going between her legs. She reaches in between her legs and feels her clit which she touches, but knows that this isn't the time to play with herself as she had done in the past when she was lonely. "Ron, could you get my back, I can't quite reach it," Ginny innocently asks her older brother. Ron thinks about it for a second and comes close to saying no, but figures that there is no harm done. "Yeah, just hand me your soap," Ron directed his sister who handed him her soap. As his masculine hands move up and down her back, she feels like she is in heaven. Meanwhile Ron sees her ass and notices how perfect they are and how they are matching. He steps a few small steps closer with the execuse of he's cleaning her shoulders, but with him being taller than him sees her breasts over her shoulders. He suddenly feels his shaft showing life and start rising up. It takes him a few seconds to notice it, but by the time his member becomes hard, it is too late and he can't get it to go away. Ginny finishes rinsing off and turns off the shower. They both step out of the shower at the same time and reach for their towels. Ron grabs his towel and instinctively starts rubbing his hair dry. Ginny, noticing that Ron's eyes were covered takes a long look at Ron's hardened member before she returned to drying herself off. Ron realizing that she had her head covered with her towel, bent over to take a good look at her breasts. His member got even harder at seeing her pink, fleshy breasts out in the open. She realized she was almost done drying her hair, so he quickly averted his gaze.

They continued to dry off until the both decide that they are dry enough. Ron wraps his towel around his waist and Ginny wraps hers around her chests. With the way her chest sticks out, the towel barely covers her lower region. They first go to Ron's room where they come up his dresser and he pulls out a pair of his boxers. He drops his towel there without warning. "You know what, I really don't care if you see me naked, I'm just a normal being," Ron proclaimed, "besides, it's probably easier for you to use your hands to get my boxers up then me having to drag your hand into uncomortable positions. You've probably already seen a penis before haven't you." "That's none of your business Ron," Ginny argued. She wanted to tell him that his was the biggest he had seen and Dean's couldn't even compare. Acting as though she never had seen one before she begins to ask him questions about his penis. "Why was it so big," she aks Ron. "Well, umm..." he stutters, "because its nature." But Ginny knew the real answer behind it. Ginny then pulled up Ron's boxers. Grabbed the shorts that Ron had picked out and put them on over the top of his boxers. "It'd be too difficult to put on a shirt," Ron concluded so he went without a shirt. After Ron was sufficiently dressed, they went off to Ginny's room. Ginny grabbed a pair of blue underwear and slid it on without a problem. She grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and once again had little problem with it. She looked through her closet for a shirt that Ron could get through, but was unable to find one. As Ginny was fumbling through her closet, Ron asked, "Aren't you going to wear a bra." "Why would I, it would be a pain to try and put on and uncomfortable to wear as it is," Ginny explained. "Aren't you supposed to wear one all the time," Ron asked as if he didn't know anything about the female anatomy. "No, a lot of women take them off while they are sleeping. Some don't even where it at all. I don't wear mine all the time," Ginny explained to her older brother. Ginny knew her brothers scherades were going on, but played a long with it.

"Ron, I don't have a shirt that will work, can I borrow one of yours," Ginny asked. "Yeah, let me go find one," and they both walked back to Ron's room. Ron found one of his bigger shirts and put it over himself and then stepped through it. Ginny was able to get into it, but it was definitely oversized for her. Had she bent over, anyone could have gotten a good look see at her breasts, but she didn't care. No one was around. Not much went on the rest of the night and no mention of the shower or the conversations following it popped up. Before bed, Ron and Ginny go in and brush their teeth and get ready for bed. "Well my bed is much too small for me, let alone two people," Ginny complained. "And mine is only room for me," Ron added on. "I guess we will have to use Dad and Mom's bed. Once downstairs in their parents room, Ron goes over to his mom's side of the bed and gets up on the bed as Ginny follows him. With the bed being elevated off the ground, Ginny has to put one knee up on the bed and pull herself up leaning over revealing her breasts to her brother yet again. Once they are all on the bed, Ron flips back the covers and he and Ginny get underneath the covers. Ginny pulls up the comforter and gets comfortable. "Good night," Ginny whispers. " 'Night," Ron replies. Five minutes later, Ron is out cold and flips over on his side towards Ginny. Knowing that her brother sleeps like a rock, she reaches out to feel his chest who is just as chiseled as her dream had been. She felt more daring and decided to slip her hands inside his pants and inside his boxers and felt his penis. Very much how she remembered Dean's, but much bigger. She retracted her hand and fell asleep herself.

Ginny woke early the next morning only to find her brothers hand on breast. She thought about removing it, but it didn't bother her as it made her feel warm like she hadn't in a long time. She loved being in the hands of a man, even if that man was her brother. She eventually dozed back off for a few more hours.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah a bit more descriptive, but nothing to big yet. The train has started rolling, but it still isn't done or close. I'd like more reviews before I post the next chapter. Also, the next chapter may be where it starts to get going. I may decide to wait another chapter or so to do so.


	5. Sowing The Seed

Ok, last chapter was a bit cut short after rereading it. Also, I noticed a few spelling errors, so I'll try to make sure I'm double checking myself.

Note on this chapter, parts of it came from a dream I had last night, I only got parts of it, so I'm going to patch it together as best as I can. This chapter, the wheels start turning towards the plot line of the story. There is more lime in this chapter, but I think I'm going to stay away from the lemony stuff for a couple more chapters.

I was leaning towards calling this chapter "The Heat Wave", but after writing part of it, I decided to change it to a more appropriate title.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was about 9:28 when Ginny started waking up from her sleep. Still tired, Ginny's left hand went up and started rubbing her eyes. Still half-asleep she leaned up a bit and looked over at the clock, 9:29 it showed. Starting to come back to reality, Ginny realized that her brother's shirt that she had been wearing was no longer on her body. "How could it have gotten," she thought to herself. She looked over the side of the bed and found her shirt lying on the ground all wadded up. Then she looked over to Ron, he was till sleeping so serenely. It was at that moment, something caught her eye. She looked down and saw that the handcuffs that had once connected the siblings was now disconnected. She grabbed the handcuffs and flipped them over. 7 it showed, she presumed it meant the days that it displayed the number of days it had been worn, but it had only been a day and a half. It was just then she realized how hot it was in the room, but the door was open, so shouldn't the circulation take care of the temperature itself, she thought to herself. She jumped out of bed and bent over to pick up her brother's shirt. She put it back on and instantly felt a lot hotter. She thought about taking it back off, but decided agaisnt it in case her brother woke up and saw her topless. She paused for a second and grabbed the shorts she had been wearing and pulled them off. "Augh," Ginny sighed in relief. It was much better then before, but she was still hot. She walked down towards the end of the hall and stopped. She looked down and noticed that the bottom of the shirt she had been wearing went down to her mid thigh, so she raised up the shirt a little and pulled off her underwear. She threw them in the laundry room as she went by. She went upstairs to find out if the heat was coming from up there, but after searching around for a while, she found nothing that could have caused the unbearable heat. She went back downstairs and went into the kitchen where she found the cause of the heat. "Ron must have left the back door open when he came home," Ginny told herself in disbelief, "Another one of his stupid mistakes." Just then she heard some commotion come from her parents room and when she got to the door, she saw her brother with all his clothes off putting his shorts back on. She didn't know what it was, maybe the heat, maybe not, but she couldn't stop staring at his butt. Once his shorts were back on, she walked in acting as she didn't just see her brother changing. "Why is it so bloody hot," Ron asked. "The back door was left open," Ginny explained. "Sorry, let's go get something to eat," Ron said as he tried to change the subject.

Ron went and sat down as Ginny grabbed a couple of bowls, spoons, and a bag of Lucky Charms before setting them on the table. Ron pours himself some cereal and his sister some, while Ginny goes and grabs the milk from the fridge. She pours some milk into both of their bowls before placing the jug on the table. She sits down and they both grab their spoons, but Ron drops his on the floor. He scoots his seat back and slides off of it and goes under the table to grab it when he sees something that startles, yet captivates him. Ginny, with her legs spread open, is showing her womanhood for Ron to see. Ron sees it and stretchs his hands out to touch her, but as soon as he gets close to her, he retracts his hand and quickly grabs his spoon and gets back in his seat. He eats his cereal without saying a word. Once breakfast is over, Ginny grabs both of their bowls and gives them a quick rinse before putting them on the counter. She strolls back over to Ron and says, "What should we do today." "I'd love to go swimming, but the nearest pool is thirty minutes away and I don't have enough money for gas," Ron suggests. Ginny comes with a brilliant idea. "Ron, go put on your swimming suit," Ginny instructs her older brother. "Why," Ron questions her. "Because I said so, just go do it," Ginny explains. "Forget the suit, I'll just go skinny dipping," Ron says trying to keep a smile back. "Ok, put on this blindfold, because it's a surprise," Ginny explains as she hands Ron a blindfold. Ron puts on the blindfold as she leads Ron out of the house, after making sure she closed the doors. Ginny remembers that she forgot towels and sunscreen, so she runs back in and grabs puts her hand on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny leads her older brother to the lake that Ginny had been to just a few days before.

After leading along her brother for about a mile and a half to the lake, she turned to him and said, "Take off the blindfolds." Ron quickly took off his blindfolds, and is in disbelief in how serene the area is. He goes to the edge of the water and grabs his shorts and pulls them off. He turns around to his sister and yells, "You coming in?" She sees his penis again and tries her best to look away, but is captivated by it. She grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off revealing her body to her brother. He sees her body and marvels at her beauty. She throws down the towel and yells at Ron, "What about the sunscreen?" He comes over there and pours some in his hands before rubbing it all over his body including his penis. Seeing this, it makes Ginny quite hot and she grabs the sunscreen and puts some in her hand and throws the bottle down. She rubs all over her body and makes sure she rubs her breasts well causing her nipples to stiffen. She grabs his hand and takes him in with her. They both swim around for a while before Ron comes up to her. She puts her hands out and Ron lays his back on her arms resting on the edge of the water. He sees his penis bobbing up and down with the waves of the water and can't help but look at it. Unlike Dean's, it gleaned with masculinity and she had a craving to fondle it. She slid her hands down towards his butt, but Ron seemed not to notice. His butt was so soft she thought to herself as her hands were feeling all over his butt. Eventually, he decided he had enough of floating and got down from her arms. They both swam around for a while longer before Ron suggest sunbathing. They both get out of the water and go up to the towel. Ron goes and lies on his back and Ginny comes up a step behind and sits down. She sits this way for a few seconds and lays down next to her brother much like he did. By this time, a nice cool breaze had come over the area. Ginny squirms over next to her brother who has his hands behind his head and she rests her head on his shoulder. "Ron, promise we'll never fight again," Ginny tells her brother all starry-eyed. "Promise," Ron replied and Ron takes his arm and wraps it around Ginny.

"You know Ginny, I never realized how beautiful you had become," as Ron explained to her, "You've grown into a remarkable young woman, who will get attention of a lot of guys." "Thanks Ron," Ginny said gingerly, "You have an amazing body that will get you any girl you want." Ron knew exactly which girl he wanted, he wanted a girl that was as beautiful as they come, yet with a personality to match. The seed had been sowed. At that time, Ginny was pleasantly happy in the arms of her brother as her brother. They laid out for a while longer before heading on home. They both thought about putting their clothes back on, but decided against it as they loved the feeling of the breeze over their bodies. They continued on home and they reached the front door and opened up when a cool, refreshing breeze. Shivers came over his sister and goosebumps popped up over her body, Ron instintively wraps her up with his body and Ginny feels the warmth given off by her brother. He notices his penis is rubbing up against her lower thigh and she closes her eyes, softly moaning, but not to loud her brother could hear him. After warming up sufficiently, Ron breaks loose and sits down on the couch. "Lets watch a movie," Ron suggests, "Pick one out Ginny." Ginny goes over to the cabinet next to the TV and bends over. Her legs are spread apart lightly leaving Ron the perfect view of her ass. "Let's watch these old home videos that Dad taped of us from our childhood, there are three of them about us," Ginny suggested as she bent back up and put in the video before plopping down on the couch next to her brother.

The first one that Ginny puts in the VCR says Ginny & Ron 1-2. It shows Ron and Ginny in the bath together having a grand old time with mom. Molly, who was thirty-three at the time, looked as great as she had ever been and been in quite good shape. All sitting there naked when Ron leans over and gives his little sister a peck on the cheek. "Do you love your little sister," Molly asks her baby boy. "The best present you could have ever gotten me," Ron laughs as he hugs his sister. More videos of their early childhood and the like come up on the screen as the video continues rolling until the reach the end of the video. "I'll go put the other one in," Ron tells his sister. He goes over there and puts in the other video before setting back down in his seat.

The next video says Ginny & Ron 10-11. It starts with Ron all dressed up in his Hogwarts school uniform with his proud sister standing next to him. With this, Ginny leans over and rests her head on Ron's shoulder, which Ron thinks nothing of. More videos roll onto the screen and Ron wraps his arm around his sister. After the video ends, Ginny suggests they go watch the video in their parents room. They both run off into their parents room. Ron jumps onto the bed and while Ginny puts in the video tape. This video shows different clips from the summer they spent together. First up is a video of Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, and Harry eating watermelon on the back poarch. More innocent videos start rolling around, but about twenty minutes later, a video of Ron going to the bathroom shows up. Ginny is having trouble holding back her laughter as she watches Ron pee with his much smaller penis. "Why did Dad tape that," Ron blushes and Ginny looks back at him. Ginny scoots back to get closer to Ron and reaches back to touch Ron's face. "You're so camera friendly," Ginny jokes. More embarassing videos of Ron comes up on the screen before it is finally Ginny's turn. Ron's hand slides and reaches around and grabs around Ginny's stomach. Ginny looks down and puts her arm over Ron's.

Ginny, of age of about 12 sitting in the tub completely exposed. "What happened to you," Arthur asks inquisitively. "I got showered in something," Ginny explained, "We tried all the muggle stuff and a bunch of wizarding stuff, but it just won't come out." Just then Molly Weasley, just as stark naked as her daughter gets in the tub with her daughter and begins to rub her body clean. Molly had put on a little weight, but still had a very curvy figure. Molly's breasts were quite smaller than Ginny's were now, but not small by any means. "Stand up dear," Molly instructed her daughter. Ginny stood up and the first thing Ron noticed was that Ginny's pubic hair was completely grown out. Ginny put her hands up to her eyes and Ron seized the moment to look down and saw her sister shaved herself down there. The next video showed Ginny getting her first bra. Ginny had just turned 14 and had already started developing breasts. Ginny pointed out a baby blue one on as Molly tried to pick out a plain blue one. "It won't hurt to try it on Mom," Ginny begged. Finally, Molly gave in and let her try it on under one condition. She was allowed to watch her daughter put her first bra on. Ginny argued, but Molly was quite adamant about it. Eventually Ginny realized it was futile and gave in. They went into the changing room where Molly shut the door behind her. Ginny lifted up her shirt and grabbed the bra from her mom and attempted to put it on. "Can you show me how to do it," Ginny asked with a grin on her face. Molly agreed to show her and put it down on a ledge Ron presumed. She stood there in front of the mirror and put her hands behind her back and unsnapped her bra. "Now there are two ways you can do it," Molly explained. There is the way I do it, Molly faced her daughter and snapped the bra back into place in front of her before spinning it back around to the front. She pulled it up and slid her arms through the strap. After she finished with that demonstration, she told her daughter, "There is also the harder way." She unsnapped her bra again and took it off. She lined up the bra with her breasts and reached behind her back to resnap her bra together. "That's how you do it the hard way," Molly explained. She grabbed her shirt and put it back on.

Ginny then took her turn, she wanted to do it the second way, but struggled. "It takes time and practice," Molly explained, "Try it the other way first." Ginny turned the bra around and snapped it at the front. She slid it back around and pulled it up to her chest before finally slipping her arms under the straps. More meaningless videos comes and go before the screen goes blank. "Wow," was all Ginny could say, "It feels like we know each other inside and out." "You're telling me," Ron said in dismay. They laid there for a while before Ginny grabbed her brother and gave him a hug, in which he hugged back. "Forever," Ginny said. "Forever," Ron responded.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was that chapter? It starts the closeness bond between Ron and Ginny. It seems like a lot of unneeded nudity, but I put it in there because I'm going to need the nudity later.

Would love some review and the next chapter will likely be out Monday. Probably not tommorrow unless I get around to it. I'd love some more reviews though.

I'm still debating the title of the next chapter, so that will be my spoiler. I'm thinking "Well Enough Alone".


	6. Well Enough Alone

A small note from the last chapter I forgot to explain was why Molly Weasley was naked with her daughter when she was cleaning her. The stuff that she used to clean Ginny disintegrates clothing.

The title was inspired by Chevelle's song, "Well Enough Alone", one of my favorite songs. Also, a little bit of foreshadowing with the title.

Still nothing real juicy, but a connection is formed and broken in this chapter. A closeness between Ginny and Ron starts to form. So now I'll start writing my chapter and stop leaking all the great details.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny and Ron lied there for what felt hours to the both of them before Ron removed his arm from his sister, "I'm going to go take a bath," Ron said. Ginny grabbed the shirt she had been wearing and put it back on her as she saw her brother leave the room. She flipped over one her side and slid to her mom's side of the bed and looked at the family picture. As she crawled up the bed. There she saw a picture of her mom and dad of about her age. They looked so happy, like brother and sister, she thought. After looking at all the photos of all of her other siblings, she came up to Ron's. Ron was standing there will a glean in his smile. A million dollar smile, Ginny thought to herself. At that moment, she heard the water start running. A few seconds later and the water was turned off. She glanced away from Ron's picture and slid off the bed. Walking mindlessly, she went towards the stairs and went upstairs. After walking down the hall, she came to the bathroom door that was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and went on in. She saw her brother sitting in the bathtub peacefully. Careful as to not scare him, she whispered, "Ron." "Yes Ginny," Ron responded without opening an eye. "Can I join you," Ginny asked as she wanted to be close to her brother again. "Sure, come on in," Ron told his sister as he opened his eyes.

Ginny pulled the shirt back over her head and went up to to the bathtub and put one foot in and then the other. She turned her back towards her brother and sat down. She rested herself against her brothers chest. "Wow, this feels so heavenly," was all she could think to herself. Ron brought his arms around her body, just below her breasts and Ginny sighed. Ginny felt his penis up against her ass once again, but loved the feeling of it brushing up and down her body with the waves of the tub. She loved the feeling of being loved, she hadn't felt this close before, but was loving every moment of it. Ron on the other hand was simply relishing every moment of feeling his sister's womanly body in his arms. What he would have done to make her his. They sat this way for a while before Ron became uncomfortable and became antsy. "Can we switch positions," Ron asked his sister. Ginny nodded and Ron stood up and tried to step over his sister. While Ginny's head went through Ron's legs, Ron's dangling penis hit Ginny in the head and made her flinch. Ron kept on going and eventually sitting down in front of Ginny. He leaned back and felt himself at rest with his head on her shoulder. He lowered down in the tub a little more and found himself situated in between Ginny's two full, pink breasts. He turned his head towards Ginny's left breasts and felt a strong desire to touch it. "Ginny, I've never..." Ron started, but fell short of saying what he truly was going to say. "You've never felt a woman's breasts," Ginny says as she finishes Ron's statement. "Yeah," Ron says as he tries to hide his face from his sister. Ron looks up momentarily and Ginny gives him the nod to do so. He turns around and sits criss-cross apple sauce and reaches his hands out to feel Ginny's breasts. Each hand reaches out to feel one of her breasts. The feeling of Ron fondeling her breasts caused her nipples to become erect and became visibily more bigger. Ron felt all around her breasts causing Ginny to close her eyes and tip her head back. Ron noticed that Ginny's nipples had become hard and began rubbing her nipples. Ginny started moaning softy and Ron quickly removed his hands from her breasts.

"What did you think," Ginny asked. "They feel like amazing," was all Ron could spit out. "Almost like balloons." Ginny slapped him over the head before telling him off for being a prat. "Now, it's my turn to touch you," Ginny said as she went down and reached for his penis. She looked at it first and then grabbed it. "Careful, it's very sensitive," Ron explained to his sister, but his sister had other ideas. Remembering how her brother had teased her body, she was going to do the same to him. She took his penis in her hands and began to make small motions up and down his shaft. Slowly, his penis began to show life and Ginny knew not to push it too far. After feeling his penis, she grabbed his balls and felt them up, but quickly got bored.

Ginny pulled her hand back and motioned for Ron to come closer. Ron scooted forward, but found themselves losing room, so Ginny pulled her legs over Ron's and they scooted together. Ginny could feel his still semi-erect penis at the lips of her opening, but grabbed her brother anyway. Ron grabbed his sister as well and they pulled each other close to each other. Oh how Ron wanted to be inside Ginny right now and he could feel his penis getting more and more stimulated. Ginny could feel his penis getting harder and harder as the seconds passed on, but thought nothing of it. She got a strange sensation building up in her as his penis teased her lips and wanted that great feeling to last forever.

"I love you Ginny," was all Ron could say. "I love you too, Ron." Ginny said back. After a few seconds later, Ron said again, "No, I really am falling in love with you, I think you are the one to be my first." Ginny looked up at her brother, still starry eyed and was taken back by how serious he was. For a moment she felt like she wanted Ron to be her first too before she snapped back into reality. Ginny realized what her brother was saying and stood up. She had a different look in her eye Ron noticed. Ginny grabbed her towel and stepped out of the tub before running down the hall before Ron had realized what happened. "Ginny, what's wrong," Ron asked chasing after his sister. He got to her door and found that she had locked it shut. Crap was all he could think. He went back to the bathroom and grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He quickly went to his room and put on a pair of boxers and shorts and went downstairs.

Meanwhile, Ginny was in her room when she looked outside. It had looked as beautiful as the day that she went swimming herself, but knew that it was quite hot outside. She grabbed her towel and begin rubbing herself dry. She sat down on her bed and laid down. She couldn't believe how she was living in a dream and knew that she and Ron could never be intimate. It would be the end for her and the rest of her family as she knew it. She used her hand to rub up and down her body to try and recreate the feeling that Ron had showed her from before, but couldn't do it. She then reached her hand between her legs and started playing with herself. It just couldn't stand up to the feeling that Ron had showed her. She began to shed tears, but quickly wiped them away and began to touch herself profusely. This went on and Ginny continued to cry before she gave up trying to console herself. She went over to the dresser and picked out some underwear and put them on. She went to a different drawer and picked out a pair of shorts before going over to her closet and grabbing a sweatshirt to wear. She went back to her bed and lied down laying there thinking.

Ron went back down to his parents bedroom and grabbed the home videos and went back to the cupboard and went to put the movies back when he noticed a small string lying where the movies had become. He pulled the string and a secret door opened up. Inside, he found a picture of a boy and a girl, a marriage certificate, and something else that Ron threw away. He took a look at the marriage certificate and it read.

We, the Wizarding Church, hereby declare that Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley are Husband and Wife, Wizard and Witch. He looked at it for a second, but didn't think much of it. He grabbed the picture and took a look at it. A young boy and girl were sitting down in the grass side-by-side. Nothing out of the ordinary Ron thought to himself. Ron flipped over the picture and someone had written on it, Arthur 6 and Molly 4. It didn't look like any of her brothers handwritings, so he presumed it was one of his grandmother's hand writing. He picked up this photo and went back up the stairs and stopped in front of Ginny's room.

"Ginny, I know you are mad at me, but take a look at this," Ront told his sister and slid the picutre under her door. After hearing Ron leave, Ginny got up from her bed and picked up the picture and looked at it. If he's trying to bribe me, it's not working Ginny thought to herself. Then she flipped it over. She saw the same writing that Ron had examined earlier. "But mom and dad didn't meet each other until dad had joined the Ministry of Magic.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yep, there is a bit of a cliff hanger. Everyone loves a cliff hanger. Yeah, I played with Ginny's emotions a bit, but she deserved it.

Would love some more reviews. Next chapter is going to be big and the chapter after that will likely get lemony.

If I don't get the next chapter out by Monday, it likely won't be until Friday.


	7. Decode

Okay, so in the last chapter Ginny and Ron had a big spat and now Ginny won't talk to him.

I don't want to stretch out this story to long and make it worse, so the pace will start to pick up a little bit. Still no lemony goodness in this chapter, but the next chapter will likely be the beginning of it.

So lets begin the makeup session.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny sat on her bed for a while staring at the picture and flipped it over repeatedly to make sure that her mind wasn't playing tricks on her again. Each time she looked at the picture, it showed the same thing. Her mom and dad sitting together as children. The back still said the same thing too. After a while, she went and opened up her door and looked out. Not a sound being made. She walked down towards the stairs, but when she got to her brother's room, something caught her eye. She saw her brother masturbating. He was stroking his penis up and down repeatedly. She saw this and instantly became turned on. However, she quickly remembered that they were siblings. He kept stroking his member, he never noticed her watching her. That's when she noticed it. A picture of her was in front of him as he continued to stroking. "He really is in love with me," was all Ginny could think to herself. After watching for what seemed an eternity, Ron finally stopped. When he removed his hands from his penis, she realized that his penis wasn't standing tall, it was just as limp as she had seen it in the shower. She saw his face and it looked as sad as it had ever been that she remembered. She felt so sorry for him, yet knew that it wasn't right. She moved away from the door's opening and went down the stairs. She went to living room and saw a couple of objects laying on the ground.

She grabbed the marriage certificate.

"We, the Wizarding Church, hereby declare that Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley are Husband and Wife, Wizard and Witch." it said as Ginny silently read it to herself. That's odd, for as long as she could remember, husband and wife's last names were different on the marriage certificate. That's when it hit her, her mom and dad were siblings. All the lies that her parents had told her about her dad and mom being cousins, oh she felt quite betrayed by her own parents. Then she noticed it. The document that legalized the marriage between her dad and mom, signed by Cornelius Fudge himself.

We, the Ministry of Magic, hereby claim that the marriage between Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley as lawfully allowed between brother and sister.

~Cornelius Fudge~

She grabbed this document and quickly rushed up to her brother's room and blew open the door. Her brother was lying on the bed. It looked as if he'd been crying. He was fully dressed, but his shirt was slightly wet. From tears she presumed. "Ron, Ron, look at this," Ginny exclaimed as she handed her brother the document that showed that her parents were actually siblings. Ron glanced at it and turned his eyes away towards the window. "Look at it Ron, stop being such a prat," Ginny protested. He snatched it away from her once more and took a good look at it. He read it and reread it several more times to make sure his eyes weren't deceving him. Then he looked up from the letter. His eyes met Ginny's and a connection was felt between the two of them. Ginny hopped up from Ron's bed that she had been sitting on and went over to Ron. Ron opened up his arms and Ginny went into them. Ron wrapped his arms around her. After hugging for a while, Ginny looked up to her brother and her brother the same to her. Then Ron bent over slightly and placed his lips on Ginny's lips. They began kissing passionately, not as brother and sister, but as boyfriend and girlfriend. Their kissed deepened to the point where Ron was having trouble breathing. He pulled away and started coughing. "Oh, you wimp," Ginny mocked at her brother. After regaining his breath, they kissed again and again. Each time, more and more of the connection that they had built had begun to rebuild themselves, until they both felt whole again.

"I love you, Ron," was all Ginny could get out, but Ron was having a harder time putting words together. "I llloovv....eee youuuu toooo," Ron sputtered out. After having one last kiss that lasted for an eternity Ron and Ginny felt, they broke apart. Satisfied by their reconnection, Ron and Ginny were in pure bliss. Ron grabbed Ginny's hand and led her downstairs. "Let's play a game of wizarding chess," Ron challenged his sister. They played a couple of games and each time Ginny won. "I beat you," Ginny yelled in celebration. "That's because I let you win," Ron explained. "Yeah sure," Ginny scoffed. They played some more games and eventually got hungry around dinner time.

Ginny grabbed Ron's hand and led him to the kitchen. She quickly got a dinner ready and they both sat down at ate. After finish dinner, Ron and Ginny went back into the families den and sat down on the couch. "Let's watch a movie," Ron proposed, "pick one out." Ginny went over to the movie case and grabbed a romantic movie. She put in in the VCR and sat back down on the couch next to her brother. The movie had only been on for a few minutes before Ron and Ginny were lip locked. After the movie had ended, neither could remember what it was about. It was around 10:49 Ron saw as he looked over to the clock. He picked up his sister wedding bride style and carried her off to their parent's bedroom. He laid her down gently on the bed and proceeded to get on the bed himself.

There Ginny was waiting for him. She reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. There his muscular chest was there, all for her. She positioned him to lay down and she started rubbing her hands all over his chest. How muscular he had become as her fingers moved over every crack and crevice. She continued feeling him over until getting bored of his chest. He grabbed his shorts by the waist and tugged on them. Ron lifted his butt in the air and Ginny yanked off Ron's shorts. Ron lied there in his boxers just staring at Ginny's face. She looked so beautiful. He realized that he was the only one undressing and he grabbed her shirt and yanked it off of her. She had a bra on now and reached up and around her back to unstrap her bra, but Ginny had other plans. Ron managed to get her bra off before Ginny grabbed his hands away, so Ginny quickly tossed her bra to the side. She grabbed his hands and put them back down on the bed. She moved his legs, so that they were dangling off the side of the bed. He grabbed his boxers and slid them off of him. She saw his manhood there in all of its glory. She started stroking it and it quickly came to life. She was hungry. Hungry for Ron. She started to put her mouth over Ron's penis and stuck out her tounge and started playing with the head of his penis. Eventually, she got tired of playing with it and wanted it bad. She slowly stuck her penis into his mouth and she went to see how deep she could go, she got quite far whose penis was now seven or eight inches by her estimation, but eventually choked on it. She started sucking it up and down, down and up. With every movement, she could hear her brother moaning. It kept getting louder and louder. "Gin, stop I'm going to..." Ron gasped, he started moaning again. She knew it wasn't longer before he would cum, but she wanted to taste him. A few seconds longer and he could no longer hold himself in, he released his juices inside of her mouth and Ginny took it all down. She got too much and started coughing, his penis came out of her mouth and he was still cumming and more cum spilled over her breasts. Ron pulled Ginny back onto the bed and wiped off the cum from her mouth and pulled her closer to him. They started another makeout session and Ron's tounge started exploring Ginny's mouth. He could taste his cum, but he loved exploring Ginny's mouth. Ginny's tounge explored Ron's mouth too and they began french kissing. They eventually broke apart and both sat there just staring into each others eyes. Ron positioned Ginny to lie down.

He grabbed her shorts and started pulling them off of her. After pulling her shorts off, he went back up to her underwear and started pulling them slowly down her long, slender legs. He noticed that her bush had grown out some since they were in the shower together. The underwear came off and Ron looked at his sister who was lying on the bed completely naked. He went up and started kissing his sister. Eventually, he stopped kissing her lips and started kissing down her neck causing Ginny to moan. He kept going down lower. He started sucking on her breast, massaging and kneading her other. Ginny threw her head back and the sensation was taking her over. He moved down to her womanhood and spread her legs open. He moved his mouth on down there and stuck his tounge out and started playing with her clit. He got bored really quickly, so he pulled his head back up to her and he placed his penis at the folds of her lips. He played with her lips with his penis. He placed himself at her opening and Ron looked up to his sister. Ginny gave him an approving nod and Ron started to go inside her. He reached her cherry and started pressing against it. He looked back up to her and a single tear started rolling down her cheek. He stopped for a second, but Ginny quickly told him, "Keep going." He pushed through and broke her cherry and another tear rolled out from Ginny's eye. He started to pull out of her, but before he got out, she told him, "Faster, go faster." He started shoving his penis back inside her and then back out. Quicker and quicker it became. He kept on going and going. He pulled back again and thrusted harder into Ginny. She was loving every moment of it. He did a couple more of hard thrusts and was quickly coming to the edge. He went back to the short, quick motions and knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't hold it in anymore. Ginny's body was having a great sensation that she loved. It wouldn't be long more. He kept going in and out. Finally, one final thrust and Ron's juices squirted out inside of Ginny. When Ron cummed, Ginny came with him. Their juices mixed around inside Ginny. Ron tried to keep going, but couldn't get the strength to keep going. Still inside Ginny, Ron went up and started kissing her. "I love you Ginny," Ron told Ginny. "I love you too." They kept kissing and Ron eventually got more strength back. He positioned her on her side and proceeded to lay behind her. He started up again. Again his love fluids were released into her and Ginny's were released too. He reached out and started playing with her breasts. They were in true love.

Finally, they both were all tired out, but Ron stayed inside of her. He grabbed his arm and pulled her in close to him. She grabbed his hand and threw it on her body, she moved his hand so that it was on her breast. She loved the feeling of having her brother hold her. They stayed in this position for quite some time before they both fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, so I lied a little bit in the chapter preview. If you would have paid closer attention to those, you would have realized that it was going to get lemony in this chapter. I'm still planning on writing a couple of more chapters for sure. I'm not sure if I can expand this into another series, but I will think about it.

I'll definitely need some more reviews before I make my decision about whether or not to make Part 2 of this story. The next chapter won't be out until Friday at the earliest and this time for sure. I've been ignoring my Pokemon story, so I need to catch that one up. A Breaking Of A New Dawn for those of you that are intersted. Rated M and a romance/adventure story. Pearlshipping, come check it out.


	8. Living In Bliss

First of all, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas.

Secondly, I've got some good news. I will be continuing this story on, I've been inspired to write more. I've got an idea how to expand it and I'm going to try and run with it. There will also possibly be some more pairings.

Finally, I thank you for all your reviews thus far, so keep them coming.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny and Ron eventually woke up together. Ron still holding his sister, looked over. Saying nothing, Ginny leaned over and kissed Ron again. They kissed a couple more quick times before they pulled apart. Ron lied down on his back and put his hands behind his head. Ginny scooted over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. His arm came down and rested upon her body. She could feel his fingers dancing on her waist. She moved her hand onto his chest, her hand barely scraping his chest. They were in eternal bliss. His hand slid down her waist and onto her butt. His fingers were grasping for a connection, but couldn't get a hold. They lied in this position for a little while before Ron got up, he went over to the bathroom and lifted up the toilet seat. He grabbed his penis and it began pouring out his pee. After a while, he shook it dry and put down the toilet seat and flushed the toilet. He went over and washed his hands, and then left the room. Ginny lied there for a while before she started to smell something wonderful. She went out of the room and went into the kitchen. There, she saw Ron's cute butt cheeks and saw a string tied around his back. He turned around and he was wearing an apron. "Morning, beautiful," Ron told her as he smiled. She smiled back and went to sit down at the table. Ron grabbed two plates and put them on the table next to each other. He finished the cooking and put the breakfast on the plates before sitting down. Ron picked up the fork with his right handed and put his left hand on Ginny's thigh. They ate the eggs and bacon and hash browns and eventually were sitting at the table together. "You know, mom and dad, come back in a couple of days," Ginny said, "what are we going to do?" Ron sat for a second and thought. "We'll have to keep it a secret," Ron said, "Remember that little lake, that'll always be our little spot." They put on some clothes and Ginny took him to the lake, showing him how to get there. They sat by the lake for a while with the cool breeze, saying nothing. Minutes flew by and both of them were getting antsy, but neither wanted to pass this moment by. Finally, Ron took off his clothes and jumped into the water. "Come on in," Ron yelled to his sister, "the water feels great." It took Ginny a while, but after seeing how relaxed her brother was, she took off her clothes too and jumped in the water.

They swam around for a while and eventually came together for a big hug. His penis rubbing against her leg. Her breasts bouncing up and down with the waves against him. They were in bliss. Suddenly, Ginny decided she wanted to float and Ron held out his arms for her to lay on. She got settled quite quickly and Ron pulled one arm out from underneath her. His hand went up and reached one finger that started rubbing over her body. Her body warmed up again, but she grabbed her brothers head and pushed it under the water. They played some more childish games and eventually got tired. They got out of the water and lied down on the beach. It didn't take long for the sunshine and the breeze to dry them off, so they put their clothes back on and made the trip home. They lied around the house for a few hours, but eventually got bored and played a few games.

This went on for a couple of more days where their closeness was shared, but nothing intimate. Finally, their parents were going to come home the next day. A letter arrived letting them know that they wouldn't be home until the afternoon.

Their last free day.

Their bond was going to be temporarily broken.

The day started off like any of the other past few days with Ron cooking breakfast for Ginny. After breakfast, they'd go off and do their own things for a couple of hours before coming back for a few hours together. Ron wanted Ginny so bad. Ginny wanted Ron so bad. And they both knew it. Finally, it was around 8 or so when Ron suggested to Ginny that they should take a shower. Ron led Ginny to their parents bathroom to the shower. After all, their parents shower was much roomier then the communal shower upstairs. Ginny reached in and turned on the shower. Ron pulled off Ginny's shirt and revealed her ivory colored breasts being held into place by her bra. She reached around and unsnapped her bra freeing her breasts. She pulled down her pants and underwear in one motion and then turned and pulled Ron's shirt over his head. Like Ginny, Ron pulled his shorts and underwear down in one motion. They stepped into the shower. The water started falling on Ron as Ginny started scrubbing his body. She picked up the shampoo and started cleaning his hair. After rinsing the soap out, he cleaned Ginny's strawberry colored hair.

Then Ginny stood in front of the shower head and started to get her body wet. Ron bent over and started kissing her neck. She was hot. She turned around and gave the kisses right back. Oh, how they came into the shower to get clean and they were getting dirtier, how ironic. "Get inside of me," Ginny instructed Ron. He wasn't quite ready to be in her, but lined himself anyways. He lined himself with her opening and tried to push himself in. She was tight, a lot tighter than her virgin walls were the first time he penetrated her into her depths. Eventually, he realized his mistakes. He lined up in the wrong hole. He nearly killed the mood all together, but Ginny forgave him. After all, she had never felt that before. They finished washing themselves off and stepped out of the shower drying themselves off.

They decided to go to bed early and got into their parents bed again. This time with the mood back into check, Ron lied Ginny down and kissed her up and down her body, leaving Ginny paralyzed. He finished kissing her and moved back up her breasts and began sucking on them playfully. She started moaning, softly at first but began increasing in volume. Ron had tortured Ginny, now it was her turn. She flipped him on his back, and started kissing his body too. She got to his penis and began to play with it. She began sucking intensely and Ron's moanings matched his sisters. Eventually, he couldn't hold on any longer and he released his sperm in Ginny's mouth. She lapped it up and enjoyed it with a grin coming across her face. She "got the balls" to ask her brother to try something. She grabbed a dildo with straps. Ron looked at it curiously. "I know it's not the same, but I want the feeling of taking you," Ginny asked her brother sweetly. It took a while, but eventually Ron agreed to it. She helped Ginny strap it to her waist and got it set. He bent over doggy style ready to take it for the team, she lined it up and was ready to enter. "This might hurt," Ginny explained to Ron. He nodded and was ready. She started to insert it in him, but got stuck early. He was extremely tight. She grabbed some of the lube she found and rubbed it on the dildo. She inserted it again and pressed back inside. It was still tight, but it was going in slowly. Eventually, it broke loose and went inside. She came back out and went back in a few more times. It wasn't long before they both were hating it for different reasons. Ron never got comfortable and Ginny didn't like the lack of feeling. She pulled it off of her and threw it on the ground.

He grabbed her and carried her off to the kitchen. He lied her down on the kitchen table and pulled her legs up on his shoulders. He lined himself up at the right entrance and started entering her, inch by inch, his dick was in her. The feeling they were sharing was better than words could describe. He kept going in and out, repeating his motion until Ron couldn't hold himself in and began cumming inside of Ginny. Ginny wasn't far behind and eventually her juices went flowing. Ron picked up her sister and then they embraced. That's when the lights from a car went into the house. "How could they be home already," Ron asked. "They must have gotten an earlier flight I suppose," Ginny told frantically. Quickly run upstairs, and get some clothes on, I'll go grab the clothes from the bedroom. Ginny ran upstairs and got changed quickly while Ron went into the bedroom and put his clothes back on. He heard his parents voices and quickly stashed Ginny's clothes under the bed. "We're home," their parents yelled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, a little bit weird, but it's not going to be a normal story from here on out.

Also, make sure you check out my other fan fic, a pokemon fan fic, Breaking Of A New Dawn. I'm also planning on writing a Zoey 101 fic. I just love messing with the Spears family. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it, but it will be a multi-shipping fic.


	9. Facing The Music

Ok, so the parents came home earlier then expected, what are Ron and Ginny going to do? Find out in this chapter.

Not many reviews coming, so keep putting them in.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're home," Molly yelled to her two children.

Ron came out from his parents bedroom and Ginny peered down from upstairs. "Let me so those handcuffs," Molly demanded. Ron fetched the handcuffs from his parents room and brought it to his mom. She flipped it over and saw the 7 on them. She smiled. "And you didn't destroy the house or each other," she joked. They both fake laughed and Ginny went back to her bedroom while Ron helps his mom carry her bags into her room. "So, what did you two do, while we were gone," Arthur asked his son. "Oh, nothing really, we just kind of kept to ourselves," Ron sputtered as he explained himself. He quickly execused himself from his parents and fled up to his room.

He quickly pulled off his shirt and jumped into bed. He tried to force himself to fall asleep, but his heart was beating two hundred miles an hour. "What would happen if their parents had found out about their little "adventure"," he thought to himself. More thought raced through his head. Eventually, Ron was able to fall asleep.

Ginny on the other hand showed absolutely traces. She closed her door behind her and went to her dresser and picked out a pair light blue pajamas and threw them on the bed before sitting down on the bed. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. She reached behind to unsnap her bra and she let it fall from her shoulders. It fell to the floor and she leaned over to pick it up. She got up and walked to her closet and found her clothes basket and threw her bra in there. She heard a knock at the door and quickly grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist. "What," she yelled. Her mom came in and sat down on the bed.

"Ginny, did you have fun," Molly asked her daughter.  
"Yeah, I guess so," she kind of shrugged.  
"So, what did you guys do to get along," Molly asked.  
"Just stuff, can you get out, so I can go to bed," Ginny responded half shoving her mom out of her room.

After getting her mom out of her bedroom, Ginny went back to getting ready for bed. She undid her towel allowing it to fall to the floor. Walking back into her closet, she wiggles her hips out of her pants and throws them into her dirty laundry basket. She grabbed one of her larger sleeping shirts and threw it on her. The shirt went down to her thigh and she jumped in bed and turned off the light. After all, they only had a few more days until they would have to go back to Hogwarts.

The next few days past quickly and before they knew it Ron and Ginny were both leaving the station to go to Hogwarts. Ginny had been chosen to be a prefect, so they would all see Hermoine in the prefects cabin. Harry would sit with Luna and Neville. Nothing of any significance was discussed at the prefects meeting except where everything was and the rules for the students.

A couple of hours later, the Hogwarts Express reached Hogwarts and the big banquet began. The new headmistress, Minvera McGonagall, gave the usual speech and allowed the kids to dig into the feast. All the students ate to their filling discussing their summers. The gang was no different and before long, they made their way up the long staircase. They said their goobyes before the boys went up their staircase and the girls up theirs.

Hermoine led the girls into their rooms and made sure they first years were comfortable. Ginny went around checking on the other girls. Eventually, they both made it up to their room. All the girls in the room had been asleep a while. Ginny needed to tell someone her secret. Hermoine was the one.

"Hermoine, I have something to tell you," Ginny said.  
"You can tell me anything," Hermoine responded.  
"Promise not to tell anyone," Ginny aksed.  
"Yes," Hermoine responded again.  
"You know how pureblood wizards sometimes marry their family members, well," Ginny paused.  
"Yes," Hermoine prodded Ginny.  
"Well, we sort of found out that our parents are siblings and something kind of happened while they were away," Ginny explained.  
"You didn't, you know," Hermoine asked knowing what the answer was. Ginny nodded. Hermoine was at loss for words, but eventually found some.  
"Well, if it makes you happy, you shouldn't really care what others think, besides isn't it legal," Hermoine asked.  
"Yeah, thanks for being so supportive," Ginny said as she embraced Hermoine.

In the boys side of the Gryffindor room, Harry and Ron were having a similar conversation. Harry, while a bit unsure, trusted his best friends judgment and gave his approval. Both groups got ready for bed, but Ginny and Ron were having trouble sleeping. They both put clothes back on and wandered down to the common room. They're both surprised to see each other there, but embrace nonetheless. Ron suggests going to the prefect bathroom to take a bath. They know no one will be there at 3 in the morning. Ginny leads Ron to the prefect to the bathroom.

They get there and Ron pulls off his shirt while Ginny goes and turns the faucet on running the water. Ron's already undressed and in the water before Ginny gets back over to where Ron's clothes are. Ginny pulls her shirt off and reaches behind to unsnap her bra while her brother watches her strip. She slides her fingers into her shorts and pulls them off with her underwear still inside of them. She went over to the side of the pool and sat down allowing her legs to swim around in the water. Ron swam over to her and rested his body on her legs while Ron's head was resting up on her thigh. Ginny was getting uncomfortable with the position she was in, so she shuffled around on her butt causing her legs to spread open a little. Ron took her little movement and spread Ginny's legs wider and began to pull Ginny closer to the edge of the pool.

He moved his toward her womanhood and began kissing her stomach slowly, bit by bit moving himself down. His tounge dancing on her teased her body. His tounge played around with her clit. Eventually, he got bored and began inserting a finger into her. He pushed his finger in and out simulating him being in her, but it wasn't quite the same for them. He inserted a second finger and then a third finger, but it wasn't the same and Ginny lost the great feeling she desired. She wasn't feeling the sensation, so she slid into the water. They swam to the middle and begin embracing.

"I miss the feeling of being together," Ginny said all starry-eyed.  
"Same here, it just hasn't been the same when we arent' together," he said to her.

Their embrace soon became a passionate kiss with Ron's tounge exploring Ginny's mouth. Ginny's tounge was no different as hers was all over his mouth. Their kiss went on for a little while before Ron picked his sister up out of the water and lied her on the edge. Something about her body being covered in water turned him on more than he had ever before. He lied his body over hers and began the kissing again. A few seconds later, he was moving down her body to her neck. With the kisses being planted ever so lovingly, she began to moan. Holding them in, Ron could barely hear them, but listened for them. His lips kept moving down until he reached her ivory colored breasts. One hand began to play with Ginny's breast as his mouth moved down to her rose colored nipple and Ron began sucking. Ginny's moan began to get louder and louder. His other free hand began caressing her body and slowly reached down between her legs and began rubbing her. Her moans kept growing in loudness, but Ron stopped. They got up and got back into the water. Embracing again, they "danced" around in the water. They broke apart and began swimming around, Ginny went under the water and Ron followed.

He saw the water flowing over her womanly body and he wanted her. He needed her. With her hair flying around in different directions, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. It seemed with every moment, she got more and more beautiful. He swam over to her and his figners started grazing her body. She pushed him away, but he kept coming back to her. He wasn't going to be denied. They both resurfaced for air near the edge where both of them could touch.

"Ginny, I need you," Ron told his sister.  
"So take me," Ginny instructed.

Ron grabbed his sister's hips and pulled her closer to them as he began a passionate kiss. She could feel his penis up against her, but that didn't satisfy her craving. "Get inside me, you animal," Ginny instructed. He positioned his penis at her opening and pushed inside. A few thrusts and he was gassed, but they weren't feeling the effects. He pulled himself out of her and picked her up and put her on the edge of the pool. He got out of the pool and picked his sister up. He moved towards a wall where Ginny felt for something to hold onto. She found something and held on as her brother lifted her up and placed his dick back into her. They went at for a while as his penis was sliding between her wet walls. He was losing his strength she could tell, so she instructed him to go back to the ground. She got down on her hands and knees while Ron came up behind her holding his penis at her opening. He pushed himself in and regained his strength. In and out, he kept going back forward rhythmically with Ginny.

The sensation that they both felt the first time they had made love was coming back to them. Ron could feel himself ready to cum inside of her, but he was trying to hold on. Then he felt it, she had cummed first as her juices washed all over his penis, he couldn't hold on any longer and released himself in her. Hot cum shot out of him and into her and Ginny could feel it. Ron pulled himself out of her as he felt he had emptied inside of her. He pulled himself out, but soon realized he wasn't done. She turned around and began licking his penis to get all of his sperm off of him. It was a sweet taste that she loved. After their little lovemaking session, Ron and Ginny went back into the pool and cleaned themselves off. Ron cleaning Ginny and Ginny cleaning Ron. They grabbed a couple of towels and began drying themselves off. They threw their pajamas back on and snuck back to their bedrooms for the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, so there is the next chapter. It took a little while to get out, but it's still pretty good.

There will probably be a few more chapters during their Hogwarts experience and then it will skip ahead to the next summer.

So keep leaving reviews, they are what give me the incentive to write these stories.


	10. Few And Far Between

Sorry for the big delay in the update, I've been rather busy with other stuff.

Last time we left off was with Ron & Ginny in the prefect bathroom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, both Ron and Ginny wore big grins on their face, but no one else is in a good mood as they find out that they have a rather large Transfiguration test later that week that they need to begin studying for. Ron and Ginny find out that the only time they'll see each other is in Transfiguration, Food Times, studying, and Quidditch. Ron and Ginny don't have much time alone as most of their free time is spent studying. Finally, after studying for the hard finals winter break is coming up soon. They decide to send a letter home to their parents telling them what they are going to do for the Winter Break.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

I'm writing home to inform you that Ron and I have  
decided we are going to stay at Hogwarts for the  
Winter Holidays.

_Love,  
Ginny_

After sending the letter of with Pig, Ginny goes back to studying for her tests as does Ron.

A few weeks later, the finals are over and Ron and Ginny are relaxing in the common room. "How many people are still here," Ron asks Ginny. "There is only a fourth left," Ginny answered, "I think more than half of them are leaving within the next hour." They sat around playing more wizarding chess and time flew by quickly. Before long, the Gryffindor common room was nearly completely empty besides Ron, Ginny, and a few other students. "Let's go to the prefect bathroom and take a bath." Ron suggested as he knew all the prefects had left for the break.

Ron went up the guys side and got some new clothes and his towel and Ginny did the same in her room. Ginny was a bit quicker getting her clothes, so she got to the prefect's bathrrom before Ron. They both get there and began undressing themselves. Ginny pulls her t-shirt over her head and pulls down her shorts and underwear in one motion and is standing there naked while Ron is having trouble unbuttoning his jeans. Ginny strolls over and helps Ron unbutton his jeans. He quickly gets the rest of his clothes off and gets in the water with Ginny. "Ginny, let's play a game of truth or dare," Ron proposes. Ginny nodded approvingly, "I go first." "I dare you to hold your breath underwater for a minute," Ginny dares Ron. Ron goes under the water, but is only able to hold his breath under for about thirty seconds. "Ginny, I dare you to get out of the water and sing _I'm A Little Teapot_," Ron demands. Ginny gets out of the water and sings it real quick before getting back into the water.

They continued playing this game for a while before settling down. Ginny swam over to Ron who was sitting on a ledge under the water. She went over to him and sit on his lap, Ron opened his arms up to her. "Ron, I love you," Ginny said as he looked into her brother's eyes. "I love you too," Ron answered as he leaned down to kiss her. They were liplocked for a minute before breaking apart with Ginny just lying there in his arms. His masculine arms. She could feel his manhood rub up against her body making her feel warm inside. They were there together for a while longer before they got out of the water together. Ron grabbed his towel and began drying himself off and Ginny did the same.

After drying themselves off, they put their clean clothes on and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They got back in and went over to the bulletin board and began scouring through all the posts. Eventually, both of their eyes settled upon a single sheet. The list of Gryffindor's staying for the holidays. The list had but two names upon it. Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. They had the Gryffindor tower to themselves. All to themselves with no one there to bug them.

"Hey Gin," Ron started as Ginny looked up to him, "would you show me the girl's side." She nodded and grabbed his hand leading him up the stairs to the girl's bedrooms. About three stories high Ron estimated they came upon the first set of beds. "This is where the first years sleep," Ginny explained before she kept leading them up more stairs. She opened up a door and they walked into what looked as a rather large community shower room.

"Wow, it's huge," Ron exclaimed as he looked around. "Yeah, imagine how bad it was for me my first year," Ginny said. Ron still looking around reached out for Ginny, but instead found her breast causing Ginny to softly moan. Realizing he had grabbed her breast, he moved his hand up to her shoulder and pulled her in. He leaned his head down towards Ginny and began kissing her. They kissed for a few more seconds before Ginny pulled apart. "What if someone comes in here and catches us," Ginny asked her brother. "There aren't any Gryffindors left and none of the teachers have ever come into the Gryffindor tower except for when Sirius was inside the castle," Ron explained trying to soothe Ginny's worries. They began kissing again as Ron's hand began exploring Ginny's body. Ginny's hands were trying to get Ron's clothes off, but to no luck.

Ron realized Ginny's struggles and helped her shed his clothes. Ron pulled his shirt over his head as Ginny's hands began coming over his chest taking in every bump of his chest. As her hands were feeling his chest, his hands began sliding up under shirt running into her bra. He didn't let this deterrent block him as his fingers slid underneath it and began groping her breasts. Feeling his hands on her breasts, she pulled her shirt off of her to allow Ron's hands to freely grab her. The bra was still bearing down on his hands, so without letting go of her he, he managed to push them up out of his way. After a few more minutes of playfully feeling her, she unhooked her bra allowing it to fall to the floor. They both watched it fall to the floor and broke apart from each other. They took this momentary break to quickly shed what little clothes they had left. It didn't take long before their clothes were lying in a pile on the floor and the two lovers were back together in each others arms.

Suddenly, Ron picked up Ginny causing her to break apart out of surprise. He carried her over to a ledge and sat her down there. He began kissing her again, but not on her lips. He started at her neck slowly moving down to her breasts. With one of her breasts being sucked on by him, he began grabbing her other one with his hand. He kept sucking away before breaking apart from her and began kissing her stomach. He positioned her, so she was sitting more on her tailbone causing a little bit of pain to come over her body. She didn't mind as his head began going lower and lower. He saw her clit just lying there and his tounge began licking it as if it had a mind of it's own. Ginny threw her head back and began moaning that got louder and louder as the seconds passed. He got tired of teasing her and put a finger inside of her trying to simulate him being in her. This caused Ginny to moan even louder. He slowly entered a second finger in her, but Ginny quickly pulled his hand away.

He picked her up again and carried her over to the showers where she reached over to turn the warm water on. As the water began pouring down on them, Ron was beginning to lose the strength he had carrying Ginny, so he set her down. He turned her around and positioned himself behind her. He slowly entered her from behind as he had done on the first night. Inching himself in her slowly as to not cause pain to her. He pushed his way in until he couldn't go farther in and began pulling out. "Faster Ron," Ginny commanded and Ron began speeding up. He kept ramming himself into her hard trying his best to hold himself in until she came with him. He couldn't hold it any longer and released his cum into her. But she hadn't released yet, so he began stroking her clit. About two minutes later, she lost control and she spilled her love juices. Ron tried going again, but he had lost his strength and slowly pulled himself out of her, kissing her the whole time he pulled himself out.

They cleaned themselves off and grabbed towels to cover themselves off before sneaking off to Ginny's bedroom. They got underneath the sheets and Ron wrapped his arm around her as they both fell asleep with Ginny in Ron's arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So a little bit of a long delay between these two chapters, I'm sorry. I've been a bit busy, so don't expect updates like every day.

Also, I'm working on a LunaXGinny story, so that will also have my attention. I'm also having trouble coming up with a name for it, so if you have any ideas, please let me know.

I hope you like this chapter and leave plenty of reviews.


	11. Time, Love & Surprises

So I got about 90% done with my GinnyxLuna story and I deleted it on accident. You wouldn't believe how pissed I was.

Back to this story, so we left off with Ginny and Ron asleep in Ginny's bed. Nothing else happened the rest of the Winter Break that wouldn't normally happen, so don't let your minds trick you.

So in this story, we are starting up the second semester of Hogwarts and there will be a little surprise that will come to light. So let's get this story started.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron and Ginny were finding their time together was slowly slipping away. When Ron had free time, Ginny had something to do. When Ginny was free, Ron was busy doing something else. They rarely ever saw each other unless it was on the Quidditch pitch, in the Gryffindor common room studying, or at the food hall eating. Time for just the two of them was becoming more and more rarer for them even as they longed to be with each other.

Ginny had just finished up her essay on Werewolf's for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, so she packed up her stuff and put them up in her room before coming back down stairs to lounge in the common room. Despite it only being a quarter till ten, the Gryffindor common room was nearly completely empty. A few stragglers finishing up essays surely due the next day. Ginny plopped down in her favorite comfy chair and sat here a while before getting back up and going back to her room to grab a towel. She needed a bath and she knew it. A few seconds later and Ginny came bouncing down the stairs and back into the common room. She pushed the painting out of her way and began making her way to the prefect bathroom. It didn't take long before she could see the prefect bathroom.

She strolled over the faucets dropping her towel and began letting the water stream out. She kicked off her flip-flops to the side and began unbuttoning her jeans and began wiggling her hips freeing herself from her pants. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She reached behind and unsnapped her bra letting it fall to the floor with her jeans and shirt. She stuck a couple fingers into the side of her underwear and pulled them down allowing them to lay in a heap with the rest of her clothes. She walked back over to the stairs and slipped into the water. She waded around for a while before submerging herself under the water.

Just as Ginny went down, Hermoine walked into the prefect's bathroom. With her back to the pool, she began shedding her clothes. She pulled the shirt off of her and quickly got her bra off. She pulled down her baggy sweatsuit pants and her underwear together before throwing her towel to the side. Just as she turned around, Ginny resurfaced and was facing directly at Hermoine. She couldn't believe what she saw, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she didn't have water in her eyes. By the time Hermoine realized someone else was in the pool, she instantly threw her hands in front of her pubic region.

"Hermoine," Ginny began, "was that a..." Hermoine's head got sad quickly and her head drooped. Ginny swam back over to the stairs and got out of the pool to go over to go over to Hermoine. Ginny just stood there for a second before trying to move Hermoine's hands. Hermoine wouldn't budge, but she eventually allowed her hands to be moved. What she was covering surprised Ginny. "It's a curse," Hermoine said crying. What hung there between her legs was nothing a women should have, a penis with scrotum were dangling from her body. "I've had it since I was born and my parents believe that you shouldn't alter your body," Hermoine began explaing, "I've tried so many curses, but none of them seemed to work." Ginny pulled Hermoine in closer to comfort her even feeling Hermoine's penis rubbing up against her leg. "In fact, I tried one curse that was supposed to get rid of it all together, but all it did was made it worse by making it bigger," Hermoine explained still half-sobbing. "There, there, you supported me with my little secret and I will support you with yours," Ginny said reassuring her friend.

They broke apart and Ginny examined it a few more times, still not quite believing what she was seeing. Then Ginny started flurrying Hermoine with a bunch of questions. "How did you hide it," Ginny asked. "Well, the cloaks sure helped, but normally I had to tape it down to make sure there wouldn't be any abnormal bulges," Hermoine explained. "That must have been painful," Ginny said in amazement. "Yeah, it was especially when I got aroused," Hermoine kept explaining, "this is the reason why I'm never very social." Hermoine sat down on the edge of the pool allowing her feet to rest in the water while Ginny got back in the pool. "Do you mind if I look," Ginny asked. "I don't care," Hermoine said to her friend, "I've already sealed off the entrance."

With Ginny's curiosity already getting the better of her, she moved her hands thoroughly checking out Hermoine's penis. It looked a lot like Ron's was, except a bit more paler. Her hands moved down from her penis to her scrotum. She could clearly fill two balls in there and knew that it wasn't a dream. With Ginny in between Hermoine's legs, Hermoine was forced to spread her legs open. Ginny pushed Hermoine's balls to the side and clearly saw two openings. One with "lips" on them. She slid her finger into Hermoine's opening and suddenly Hermoine's penis jumped to life Hermoine quickly pulled Ginny's fingers out of her saying, "I'm extremely sensitive." "Have you ever cummed," Ginny asked curiously. "Certainly, in fact I've came both ways," Hermoine explained, "It was a weird feeling though." A few more random questions and Ginny found herself thinking that she was rude asking so many questions.

Ginny began swimming around and Hermoine joined her. They swam around for a while and then went over to the shower to rinse the suds off. They got out of the shower and began drying themselves off with their towels before wrapping themselves up in them. They took a slow stroll back to the Gryffindor common room before heading up to their rooms to put new clothes on and go to bed for the night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So that little suprise turned out to be a HUGE surprise. I'm sure none of you guys saw that coming. Anyways, odd little chapter that needed to be added for future chapters.

Keep leaving lots of reviews. It lets me know I'm doing a good job.


	12. Nothing Quite Like Summer

So with that major surprise in already, it's time to go on with the next chapter. I do promise that the surprise will come in handy later.

So let's get this going before I lose my motivation.

This chapter takes place near the end of the year at Hogwarts.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the days winding down before Ron and Ginny were to leave to go back to their home. Ginny still kept Hermoine's secret close to her, not telling anyone, not even Ron. Ron and Ginny hadn't been alone together since Winter Break, but would shortly. The students finished their testing and were soon being sent home. Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny found a quiet train car empty and settled themselves in there. "Have you seen Harry," Ginny asked. "He's staying around at Hogwarts for a little while," Ron answered her still staring at Hogwarts knowing it was his last time he was going to be there. "You know what Hermoine," Ron began to say, "you can come over some time during the summer, we'll send you a letter with Pig." "That sounds wonderful Ron," Hermoine said cheerfully. It didn't take long before the train reached the station and they said their goodbyes. Ginny and Ron apparated home where their parents were there waiting for them.

At home, Ginny told her parents all of what happened at Hogwarts. Before long they were already two weeks into their vacation, when their parents told them the news at the dinner table. "We're going away again this year, and we are leaving you two to home," Arthur explained. Neither one argued with their parents. "We are leaving in two days, and we've talked to Hermoine's parents and she will come in a week after we leave," Arthur continued to explain, "Harry was busy training to be an Auror to come here." They finished their dinner with much of their discussion devoted to Arthur and Molly's plans for a vacation. The next few days dragged on as slow as any of the siblings had been through, but eventually the day of Arthur and Molly's vacation was to begin. Ron helped his father load the luggage into the back of the car while Ginny was trying to shoo Molly out of the house. Molly was still complaining about how messy she had left the house, but Ginny reassured her that Ron and her would clean it before Hermoine was to come.

Seeing their parents finally get into their car, they began waving them goodbye. The two siblings watched their parents drive off into the distance before going back into their house. They sat down on the couch hoping to find something on TV that they both liked. Ron flipped through all of his channels in fifteen minutes, but nothing good was on TV. Suddenly, Ron had an idea, "let's go swimming." Ginny nodded approvingly and got up off the couch and went up to her room. Ron stood up and pulled down his shorts and underwear and let them lie on the floor before pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it with the rest of his clothes. He ran out the back door and jumped into the pool that their family had just built while they were at school.

Ginny heard the loud splash, but still continued searching through her dresser for the perfect bikini. Scanning her drawer for her many different colored bikinis, she pulled out a light blue bikini and threw it down on the bed while she started shedding her clothes. She pulled her shirt off and reached behind to unhook her bra allowing her breasts to hang freely. She picked up her bikini top and lined up the top to cover her breasts before tying it together. She pulled down her shorts and underwear together allowing them to drop to her feet before kicking them off. Ginny bends over and grabs her shorts and separated them from her underwear, which she tosses in the dirty laundry basket. She picks up her bathing suit bottoms and slides her feet in them and pulls it up. She takes a quick peek into the mirror before heading back down the hallway and down the stairs and out the back door.

She finds Ron already in the pool and jumps in. While under the water, Ginny opened up her eyes and realized that Ron had decided to skinny dip. Ginny resurfaced and went over to the shallower end to untie the back of her top and tossed it aside. She sat down on a ledge and pulled her bottoms off before throwing them out of the pool. She swam back underwater where Ron was there to greet her. He grabbed her and led her towards the other side and they reached the edge. Ron still hanging on the edge pulls Ginny in closer to give her kiss. Their kiss lasts for a few seconds before breaking away, then back together before breaking away again. "I love you Gin," Ron said still staring in Ginny's eyes. They broke apart and Ginny swam off with Ron chasing her.

They swam around for a little while longer before they both got out of the pool and lied down next to the pool with Ron's head resting on Ginny stomach just below her breasts. The warm sun rays soon caused the two to fall asleep. About an hour later, Ginny woke up with Ron still lying on her stomach. She started rubbing Ron's curls watching him sleep. Carefully as not to disturb Ron, she moved his head from her stomach onto the ground as she was trying to get up. Sneaking off back into the house, she got back into the kitchen and grabbed her mom's apron and put it on as she was ready to make some food for the two of them.

She grabbed a couple of eggs from the fridge and the flour from the cupboard and began making the dough. After kneading the dough on the round plate perfectly, she grabbed the pizza sauce out of the pantry and evenly spread it out on top of the dough. Satisfied that she had covered the pizza with enough sauce, she went back to the fridge to get the cheese and began spreading it evenly over the pizza. She went over to the oven and turned it on waiting for it to warm up. *Ding* The oven was ready and Ginny put the pizza in the oven to let it cook for a half an hour. With such a long time to kill, she went back outside to work on her tan tossing the apron to the side.

She went to the other side of the pool as Ron and lied down spread out much like she was making a snow angel. With nothing but the birds chirping and other of nature's noises, Ginny was able to think for a change. First thought that came to her head was Hermoine. She remembered learning about her surprise as if it were only yesterday. "Will Hermoine ever tell Ron about her surprise," Ginny thought to herself. She kept playing out different ways in her mind that Hermoine would tell Ron, but none seemed like the right choice. Clearly stumped, she changed her mind to something else, Ron. What they had between them was something out of a story book. Something mystical. However, she knew she was very near her day where she would be fertile. She needed to keep Ron out of her.

She kept trying to devise ways that would keep her and Ron happy, but none of them would work. Do they dare risk it anyways for the love between them was so great? Or do they just stay away from each other trying to keep their raging hormones in check? Maybe find a middle ground where Ron and Ginny would still have their closeness even if they weren't physically together. Drowned in these thoughts, thirty minutes flew by and Ginny went back into the kitchen to pull the pizza out of the oven. She put the apron back on her bare body and grabbed a hotpad to pull it out of the oven and put in on the stove to cool. She waited a little bit and took off the apron before going out to wake Ron up.

"Ron, wake up," Ginny whispered in her brother's ear nudging him ever so softly. Still half asleep, Ron reached up and grabbed the back of Ginny's neck and brought her head in towards Ron to give her a kiss. "Dinner is ready," Ginny said as she broke apart from Ron. Ginny helped her older brother up and led him into the kitchen and over to the table. The cold wood of the chairs clashed with Ron's bare butt causing him to shiver. It took him a few seconds, but he warmed back up. Ginny brought the pizza over to the table and at down next to Ron as they began feeding themselves. Ron ate with one hand while Ginny used both as the pizza was rather limp. With Ron's free hand, he rested it on Ginny's thigh causing her to take a double take at her pizza as it caught her by surprise. It didn't take long before the pizza was completely scarffed down between the two of them and they rested at the table.

"Ron, we need to talk," Ginny said as she turned herself to face Ron. Ron just nodded to her to go on.  
"I'm going to be fertile here in the next few days, so we can't do anything that might get me pregnant," Ginny explained to Ron.  
"I understand," Ron whispered into her ear.  
"Oh, and Hermoine sent me a letter saying she was coming tomorrow," Ginny added.  
"Really, I thought she wasn't coming until later," Ron asked.  
"No, she sent me a letter saying she was coming earlier because she was going to somewhere else with her parents when she was supposed to be here," Ginny corrected him.

The rest of the night went off without much happening as Ron and Ginny were cleaning up the house in preparation for Hermoine's arrival the next day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So that was definitely one of my best written chapters IMO. It didn't do a whole lot, but I really stretched it to it's potential.

I'd also love A LOT of reviews, so make sure you tell your friends about this story.

Also, I'm thinking about cutting this off here in the next few chapters and making a new story about these two later in life. So leave me a review and let me know what you think about this idea.


	13. Dirty Little Secrets

So you guys are probably getting antsy for this next chapter, but patience is important. You don't want me writing bad chapters do you?

Also, it is my regret to inform you that the story is starting to wind down. I'm contemplating writing a sequel to this, but I would need some reviews for that to happen.

So let's get the train rolling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron and Ginny were just hanging out for a few more hours before Hermoine was to arrive. Ginny was finishing cleaning up the house in preparation of Hermoine's arrival and Ron was rather lazy on the couch watching some soccer or something like that. "Would you come help me," Ginny asked. Ron looked back and simply said, "Yeah sure in a minute," but he had absolutely no intention of moving from his spot. Ginny finished up cleaning downstairs after about an hour and fifteen minutes before going upstairs to finish tidying up her room and change into a different outfit. Ginny hadn't been up in her room for more than a minute or two before Ron went to the laundry room and grabbed a clean t-shirt to put on with his shorts and went back and sat down.

Ginny was up in her room dusting her furniture and making sure nothing was out of place. She opened up her door and went down the hallway and grabbed a sleeping bag out of there for Hermoine to use while she stayed there. She drug it back to her room and set it up next to her bed after she closed the door behind her. Satisfied that her room was clean, she wiped her head and noticed that she was sweating a little. "I need a shower before Hermoine comes," Ginny said to herself. First her shirt followed by her shorts and underwear which ended up in the laundry basket. She picked up her towel and slung it over her shoulder before opening the door and began walking down the hallway. She closed the door behind her and turned the faucets on to allow the water to run.

She stared into the mirror for a few minutes while she let the shower warm up before stepping in. She stuck her head under the shower head and the water began running all over her body. She grabbed her body of shampoo/conditioner and began running her fingers through her hair to clean every strand of her hair. After scrubbing her head, she stuck her head back under the shower head to clean out all the soap suds from her hair. She stepped out of the showers range and grabbed her shaving cream and sprayed a bunch in her hands. She rubbed her legs down and even her pubic area and washed off the shaving cream off of her hand. She picked up her razor out of the cup and began shaving her legs and pubes. After about 5 minutes, she was done and satisfied with the shave, she washed out her razor for the last time and stuck it back in her cup. She picked up her body soap and began rubbing herself down to get her clean. After cleaning off the soap suds off of her body, she turns the shower off and reaches out and grabs her towel and begins drying her body. After drying her body off, she wraps the towel around her head and opens up the door letting the steam out.

She walked down the hallway and suddenly a grin came over her face, she walked downstairs without even putting some clothes on. Walking in front of Ron, she went to the kitchen with Ron watching her the entire way. She turned the corner and glanced back at Ron who quickly snapped his head back around and focused back on the tv. She walked into the kitchen to get a quick bite to eat before walking back past her brother. As she went by, Ron grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm gonna miss you Ginny," Ron said. "I'm not going anywhere," Ginny replied as she looked into her brothers eyes. "You know what I mean," Ron said in a more serious manner. "Well, you are gonna have to keep your hormones in check, because with the Hermoine around and because I'm going to be able to conceive a child here in the next few days, so no funny business between us. Kissing is okay, but we can't let it go any farther," Ginny explained to her brother. With that, she gave Ron a peck on the cheek and went on her way back to her room. As Ginny got up from Ron's lap, Ron gave her a nice, soft slap on her ass which made her giggle. She went back to her room.

Once back in there, she closed the door and grabbed a light blue underwear from her drawer and slid them up her long legs. She picked out a pair of her sports shorts and pulled them on as well and grabbed one of her t-shirts and bras and put them on. She had really grown accustomed to not wearing a bra, but decided that she needed Hermoine's approval to go without one. Only a few minutes remained before Hermoine was to arrive, so she went back downstairs and watched some more TV with Ron. A few minutes later and a small snap sounded and Hermoine showed up in the middle of thin air. "Hermoine," Ginny yelled as she got up from the couch and hugged her friend. "Ron, Ginny, how are you," Hermoine asked to the two siblings. "Good," Ron said as he got up from the couch. They kept on talking about how they were doing and how their summer was going when Hermoine remembered something. "Oh, guess what," Hermoine asked Ginny and Ron all excitedly. "What," Ron asked her. "Harry is coming in a couple of days," she answered. "I'll go get some food ready for us," Ron hollered as he got up from the couch and went to the kitchen.

Hermoine moved over to sit next to Hermoine as they began talking quitely to make sure Ron didn't overhear them. "How are you two doing," Hermoine asked obviously talking about their relationship. "Oh, it's good, we can't do anything the next few days though," Ginny said telling her friend. "You don't have to stop just because I'm here," Hermoine insisted. "No, it's not that, it's that I am fertile here in the next few days and I'd rather not explain that I am pregnant," Ginny explained. "Oh, that's okay," Hermoine said comforting Ginny, "You mind if I ask you a question." Ginny simply nodded before Hermoine started up again, "How would it be best to explain my little "secret" to Ron?" "Umm.." Ginny stammered. She thought on it for a minute before telling Hermoine to just tell him. "Does Harry know," Ginny asked her. "No, I was planning on telling him soon though," Hermoine said. "Well, why don't you wait to tell them both, it'll make things a bit easier hopefully," Ginny said hopefully.

"Dinner is ready you guys," Ron yelled to the kitchen and at that exact moment another pop and Harry had appeared out of thin air. "Blimey Harry, I didn't know you were coming today," Ron yelled over to his friend and went over to give him a hug. "Yeah well, I didn't know either, but I got out early from my summer job, so I figured I'd drop by," Harry explained. "Well come sit down Harry, we were just about to start eating," Ginny insists to Harry. They all sit down and begin eating discussing how their summer is going. About an hour later and they're done sitting down on the couch relaxing. An awkward silence came upon them when all of a sudden Hermoine started talking, "After I heard out about Ron and Ginny, I needed someone to tell my secret to, but there wasn't anyone I felt comfortable telling it too. Then a few months later, Ginny found out about it and just now when I am here with you, I realized that you are my friends and that'll you love me no matter what." "That's right Hermoine, no matter what we will always be here with you," Harry said with a lasting smile on his face.

"This isn't an easy thing to say, but I'm gonna try anyways," Hermoine started. She looked down to Ginny who promptly grabbed her hand pleading her to go on. Ginny smiled to Hermoine who smiled right back. "When I was born, I was born different than any other girl, something that makes me sort of a social outcast," Hermoine began explaining herself. "What besides the fact that you have your nose in the book pretty much 24/7," Ron joked which caused Ginny to hit him upside the head, "this is no time to joke Ron." "No Ginny, it's fine. Ron, the only reason I buried myself into books was to hide my shame. You, Harry, and Ginny saved me from that dark abyss," Hermoine told Ron who was still rubbing his head from where Ginny had hit him. She said nothing more and began pulling down her shorts and underwear down her legs, but her shirt was still covering about half of her leg. "What are we supposed to be looking at," Ron asked. "Patience Ron," Ginny snorted. Hermoine pulled the bottom of her shirt up to give Harry and Ron a good look at her secret.

"Bloody hell, Harry, is that a penis," Ron said incredulously. "Don't be a prat Ron," Ginny started before Hermoine interrupted her, "yes Ron, I have both female and male genitals. I can conceive a child and also provide the sperm for another women. You can look or touch it if you like." Ron was examining it, but not nearly as much as Harry was. "I've got sort of a confession myself," Harry started, "I'm gay." They were all taken back in shock. "When I first saw Ron, I was in love, but after a while it turned into just a great friendship." "What about Cho," Hermoine asked as she pulled her shorts and underwear up. "Well, I was sort of hiding the fact that I was gay and sort of jealous at Cedric that he had a normal life," Harry said explaining himself. "Well, that explains why you were so non-committal when it came to the Dance," Ron said. "Yeah, well," Harry started stuttering. "I've got sort of another confession I need to make, Ginny knew about this long ago," Hermoine said as she was squeezing into the conversation. "I've always had a crush on you Harry, but didn't think there was anyway "The Boy Who Lived" would date me with my "secret". "I'm not gonna lie, it's a bit intriguing, being as you aren't completely a girl. We could try to make it work," Harry suggested.

"That would make me so happy," Hermoine said in pure glee. They leaned in for a quick kiss. "I guess that makes it official," Harry joked putting his arm around Hermoine's shoulder. Thousands of pounds of weight seemed to come off of Harry and Hermoine's shoulders. They continued on for the rest of the night carrying on different conversations. Before long, time was beginning to get short.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So like I said, quite a few secrets revealed. A couple of more chapters and the short will be over.

Want a lot of reviews, so keep writing.

Also, I'm thinking about making a sequel to this if I get enough reviews. And since I enjoyed writing this one so much, I'm thinking about writing another Ron-Ginny fic, but probably a one-shot.


	14. The Clincher

So just to let you guys know, this is my second to last chapter for this story, but I am contemplating writing another one or make a sequel about these characters later in life.

For a recap of the last chapter, Harry and Hermoine have come to Ron's and everyone found out about Hermoine's & Harry's secrets and now Harry and Hermoine are together.

Now for my much anticipated chapter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron and Harry were sitting in the family room watching some football game while Hermoine and Ginny were preparing a late dinner for the couples. Hermoine had gotten all the ingredients out and was already chopping up the vegetables for the soup when Ginny put the large pot filled with water on the stove. "So, are you and Harry going to sleep together tonight," Ginny mentioned under her breath as she nudged Hermoine. "Oh, I don't know," Hermoine just blushed, "I'm not sure he's that into me." "Are you kidding," Ginny said in amazement at her friends modesty, "he's absolutely in love with you." "You really think so," Hermoine asked meekly. Ginny nodded and poured the ingredients into the soup. Before long their soup was ready and the four were sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of hot soup in front of them. They said their graces and dug in. Ron tried to thanks the girls for making such a great dinner, but he couldn't get it out with the food he had in his mouth. Harry, on the other hand, was much more sophisticated and finished his food before saying his thank yous. The girls also cleaned up the dinner, so Harry and Ron went back to the couch. After the kitchen was cleaned, Hermoine and Ginny went over sat next to their boyfriends.

"Well Ginny, are you gonna go back to Hogwarts next year," Hermoine asked.  
"Probably," Ginny responded.  
"Even with Ron not going there anymore," Hermoine questioned.  
"Yeah, it will be sad not seeing him, but we still have quite a few breaks where he can come to Hogwarts," Ginny responded quite cheerfully.  
"You are going to want to enjoy your last year Gin," Ron added in.  
"Yeah, it was quite fun," Harry said lost in thought.

They talked for a few more hours before they finally decided it was time for bed. "Ron and I'll be downstairs in our parents bedroom, but you guys have the whole upstairs to yourself," Ginny told Harry and Hermoine. Ron and Ginny got up from the couch and went into their parent's bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Well, it's time for bed," Harry said half-awkwardly. They started up the stairs when Harry started going into Ron's room. "Hey Harry," Hermoine started. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Hermoine. Hermoine said nothing, but simply grabbed Harry's hand and led him off towards Ginny's bedroom.

Ginny's room looked much the same as it had the times Hermoine had visited before, but two noticeable things were different. First off, her bed had doubled in size. No doubt bought a new one since she was the only Weasley child left in the house and two, there was an open roomed bathroom at the end. Their luggage was already in the room, presumably that Ginny had bewitched it to take it upstairs. Harry went over to his luggage and unzipped it and pulled out a clean pair of underwear and went towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower," Harry hollered at Hermoine. Hermoine went over to her luggage as she heard Harry turn on the shower even though he couldn't see him. A few second later and he heard him get in and close the door behind him. She grabbed at the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She reached behind to snap her small bra from behind and let if fall to the floor with her shirt. She pulled her shorts down and let them fall to her ankles, joining her bra and shirt on the floor. She pulls out down her underwear and grabs her penis. She isn't embarrassed by her "secret" anymore. So she starts walking towards the bathroom and goes up to the door. Harry's got his back towards her, so she opens up the door anyways. He hears the door close and turns around surprised to see Hermoine there.

Instinctively, Hermoine leans into Harry and begins kissing Harry passionately as the water is pouring over the two of them. Their passionate kiss goes on for a couple of minutes before the two have to break apart to breathe. Harry's head leans down and Hermoine's back towards his, but Harry's head starts going towards his neck. He starts planting kisses up and down her neck causing Hermoine to begin moaning. Her moans cause him to become "excited" and begins moving down past her breasts with his arms still caressing every twist and turn of her body. His fingers exploring Hermoine's lips and teeth as he continues to plant kisses down her body towards her groin. He comes to her penis and pulls away. He sees it's showing some life, but wants to make her give into him and slowly starts to put herself in his mouth. Inch by inch, he slides her penis into him and briefly chokes on it as she is growing with size with each passing second. Putting as much of her in as he can he begins sucking down on her. Pulling her penis back out of his mouth and back into her. Feeling the warmth of his mouth sucking on her, caused Hermoine to grab the walls around her to help support her weight and caused her to moan even louder.

He kept sucking for a couple more minutes when Hermoine started sputtering out words, "Harr...Harr....Harry.....You.....arrrrre....gooooingg.....", but she could finish her sentence with the intense feelings rushing throughout her body. A few more seconds and Harry knows she can't hold on much longer and sure enough with pure ecstasy running through her body, she shoots shot after shot of her hot semen into his mouth. He chokes on it after a few shots and pulls his mouth off of her and she keeps shooting her cum and it hits him in the face. A few more weak shots later and she has shot her load out. "I'm so sorry Harry," Hermoine said weakly. "Sorry, that was amazing," Harry said licking the rest of her cum of his face, "you don't know how bad I wanted to give someone a blow job." "That was an amazing feeling," Hermoine responded as she pulled Harry into her as their penises banged into each others. They turned off the water and grabbed their towels to dry themselves off.

Meanwhile, Ginny finally turned the water turned off after she had gone upstairs to make sure they were okay. She saw the door slightly opened with a light coming through the door, so she poked her head towards the opening and peered in. She saw Harry on the bed with Hermoine behind him. They were both there naked. "This might hurt," Hermoine explained to Harry as he grabbed his hips. He simply looked back to her and nodded his aprovement. She had gotten her dick to become erect again and positioned himself to enter him. She slowly tried to enter him, but found his body was rejecting her. She kept shoving herself into him causing pain to surge through his body. She kept pulling in and out of her and found herself cumming quicker than Harry had gotten her, but Harry wasn't really liking it. Possibly because it was his first time.

She pulled himself out of her and crouched down on the bed and readied herself for him to enter her. He was ready to enter and caught her off surprise as he entered her asshole. In shock, she gasped, but her gasps slowly turned into moans. Harry found himself sliding in and out of her a lot easier than Hermoine had and before long they both felt like they were ready to cum. Hermoine knew she was about to cum, but couldn't muster any words out and with one strong thrust of Harry, she couldn't hold it any longer as her penis shot out more hot cum onto Ginny's bedsheets. "Oh shit," Hermoine said. Harry simply just looked at her and pulled himself out of her and flipped her over and lied her down on her back on Ginny's bed. Ginny was still watching, but wasn't really disgusted, but she did make a mental note to wash her sheets.

With Hermoine lying there in front of him, Harry had grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders. Just then Ron had touched Ginny's shoulders causing her to jump. She turned around and saw him there and he just grabbed her hand and led her down to the bedroom. "Take my virginity Harry," Hermoine instructed Harry. Harry shoved himself into her, but her virigin walls squeezed down on him. Eventually, they released and he found himself up against her barrier. "I love you Hermoine," Harry told Hermoine as he pushed through her barrier. She winced in pain, but he told him to keep going as she he kept thrusting himself into her. It didn't take long before their love juices mixed and Harry collapsed on top of Hermoine, both panting in exhaustion.

Ron had led Ginny into the bedroom and pulled her close to him. "Why don't we go take a shower," Ron suggested. Ginny simply nodded and she began pulling her clothes off of her while Ron went and turned the shower on. He closed the door behind him and pulled off his clothes. He opens up the door once more to see if the water is ready and closes the door when Ginny comes in. "Wow," is all Ron is able to say. He's absolutely amazed at how stunning she is, from head to toe. "Are you going to join me or what," Ginny asked joking as she started rinsing down. He quickly opened up the door and slid in to the shower behind his sister. He couldn't help but watch as the water started rolling down her body. They washed their hair like they would do if they were alone. Ginny picked up Ron's body soap and popped off the lid and poured a little bit in her hand before putting the cap back on. She rinsed her hands together trying to create a lot of suds and as soon as she had, her hands began roaming Ron's chest. His once skinny build had become muscular with all sort of rises and falls. Her fingers exploring every part of his chest before moving down his body. She stopped before he reached his penis and skipped down towards his legs going from his ankles up.

His toned legs were like jello in between her fingers as her hands slowly moved up his legs and before long her hand had moved up that she was now grazing his balls. A devilish idea came to her mind as he began teasing them causing Ron to moan softly. Her fingers traced over his balls going all around before finally grabbing them in her hand. After a while, Ron got tired of Ginny teasing him, so he rinsed his body off and got ready to, but decided against it as he stood behind Ginny went with the water droplets just sitting on her. He couldn't help but begin sucking on the back of her neck. This surprised Ginny and her gasps slowly turned into moans. As his mouth kept teasing her neck, his fingers kept scraping up and down her body softly. He got tired of just teasing her as one of his hands reached around to grope her left breast. Another shock of surprise went through her as her moans got louder and louder. With a sense of bravery coming over him, Ron sneaked his other hand down her back with one finger tracing her spine until he reached her tailbone. He proceeded farther and with Ron's hand sneaking between her legs, Ginny was forced to slightly spread them. Ron's hand continued to sneak further in between her legs towards her warmth.

Then suddenly, Ginny turned off the water and spun around to face Ron and began another kiss. A passionate kiss that left Ron's tongue exploring her mouth. Instinctively, she forced her tongue into his mouth. Tired of just a passionate kiss, he picked up Ginny bridal-style and nudged open the door. He carried her off to the bedroom and lied her down gently. The light was bouncing off of her body where the water droplets were still lying, after all they hadn't dried off. He needed her. She needed him. She slid herself back off of the bed and got her feet back onto the floor. She turned around and lied her chest down on the bed with her feet still planted on the floor. It was his time. He took a second to look at her ass before moving up to take his prize. He grabbed his cock and put it at her entrance of her womanhood and began forging his way in. She was still tight like the first time they had given up their virginity to each other, so he slowly pushed himself in her. Going as far as he could, he pulled himself back out. "Faster, go faster Ronald," Ginny instructed Ron. He simply nodded as he began speeding up his thrusts. A few more minutes went by as his thrusts began increasing in intensity as well as power and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He pulled himself out and put Ginny back on the bed.

He got back up on the bed next to Ginny and lied Ginny back down on her back. He knew that if he stuck his cock back in there now, he wouldn't make it to her core before he'd give in, so waited a few seconds by planting kisses up and down her body. He slowly entered her again before quickly speeding up. His thrusts were back to being extremely quick and knew it wouldn't be long before he would cum. At last, one final thrust and he felt his penis release his sperm inside of her body as he felt her juices spilling over his dick.

"I love you Ronald," Ginny yelled out.  
"I love you Ginerva," Ron yelled with Ginny in perfect unison.

Covered in sweat and panting in exhaustion, Ron collapsed on top of Ginny. He pulled himself out as his dick was getting soft again. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over the them as he pulled Ginny in close as they fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well there is the second to last chapter. I liked this one a lot and it really sets up the last chapter.

The good news is that on my road trip I thought of an absolutely brilliant (at least I think so) idea for another Ron-Ginny story. It will be a one-shot though.

Remember to keep giving reviews.


End file.
